


Persona 6

by gen3king



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Canon Continuation, Childhood Trauma, Crime Fighting, Drug Dealing, Gen, Organized Crime, Original Character Death(s), Schizophrenia, Slice of Life, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king
Summary: A complete script for a Persona 6 game with social links and some game design ideas. (Will be renamed to Persona 7 is Persona 6 comes out).Follows the journey of James/Mary West, an illegal immigrant who fled to Japan for unknown reasons and lives with a detective named Kazue who recruits the young teen for their wit when it comes to solving crimes. As James/Mary develops the power to use Persona, their mental illness and schizophrenic hallucinations grow more severe and them, and their allies target child abusers and drug lords across Japan, escalating to larger targets as the past of their leader is slowly revealed and the truth of the Dawn Site that gives them their info on their targets.However this story begins with their first target, a crooked cop who beat his daughter to death and seeks to frame James/Mary, as they are an illegal immigrant who was friends with his daughter. However, the truth comes to light as the heroes enter his Tale to learn why he became evil from the cycle of abuse, and how to stop him...
Kudos: 1





	1. First Dungeon: The Tale Begins

11/23

(Open on the protagonist, a lad with short brown hair and green eyes in a suit and tie on the ground, struggling to get up. The area is to dark to see anything, except for a gun from the shadows.)

Mysterious Voice: This is where this story ends.

(Screen goes white as a gunshot is heard. There is a ringing sound as the date rolls back. Further and further, until...)

4/21

(Show the protagonist standing in front of a gravestone. A heavy rain falls from the sky. He stares at the grave, unmoving, unblinking. He clenches his fist, rage in his eyes.)

(A man in a police uniform approaches the lad, a somber expression on his face.)

Officer: I miss her too you know. I promise, I'll find the one who did this. I know it's hard for you since you...

Protagonist: (Choice)

A: We don't talk about that.

B: Shut up.

Officer (A): I know. It's a touchy subject.

Officer (B): Yeesh, touchy subject.

Officer: I can't decide. When I find this guy, should I do things the easy way or the hard way?

(Player selects difficulty.)

Officer: I think so too.

(The two stand in silence for a while.)

Officer: You were her closest friend. You did say she was like a sister to you, right? Did she ever... mention anything?

Protagonist: (Shakes head.)

Officer: Oh well. Stay safe kid... (Begins to leave.)

Actually, I need your name. For legal reasons. How was it spelt?

(Player names character. Canon Name: James West. The canon name will be used for this script.)

Officer: OK. Have a good one West.

(Leaves.)

Protagonist: ...

(Walks away, into the rain.)

4/22

Afternoon

Protagonist: (Writes in a notebook. Ignoring the countless students around him. Until one of them approaches him. The girl wears a black jacket, unzipped. She smiles kindly at him. He doesn't notice. She wears glasses, and appears fairly tall and thin. About the height of the protagonist, who wears a school uniform.)

Jacket Girl: Hey... you're that kid from the states, rignt? James was it?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Jacket Girl: You were really close to that Aimi girl, right? The one who was beaten to death?

Protagonist: (Turns away.)

Jacket Girl: You hear the rumor about her?

(Cue mysterious music. The protagonist appears interested now.)

Jacket Girl: I heard if you search someone's name at the break of dawn online, you get some pretty weird results. I tried it with Aimi. All I got were images of her dad.

Protagonist: A: Creepy.

B: I don't care.

C: Who are you?

Jacket Girl (A): I know, right?

Jacket Girl (B): Come on, I know the rumors about you. About your past.

Jacket Girl (C/Normal):

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Mie.

Mie: Hey, those rumors about your past, coming from America. Are they true?

Protagonist: A: Shut up.

B: That's not your business.

C: Can we discuss something else?

Mie: OK. Makes sense you wouldn't wanna talk about them, but damn, beaten to death in her own home? She was my friend too. If I get my hands on the killer I'll-

Protagonist: A: I'll beat you to it.

B: He wouldn't be worth it.

Mie (A): Like anyone can catch this guy. The killer's gone man.

Mie (B): Yeah, you're right man.

Mie: I gotta go, but you seem cool. We should hang out sometime.

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Mie: Great! See you tomorrow!

(Protagonist leaves school. Cut to his house. A small house in the suburbs of the small town. He opens the door and walks in. In the house is a woman in a white sweater.)

Sweater Woman: Welcome back. How was school?

Protagonist: (Shrugs.)

Sweater Woman: Yeah. Guess it would be hard since she... yeah.

Protagonist: (Goes silent.)

Sweater Woman: (Phone rings. Answers.)

Kazue speaking. How can I-

(Goes silent for a moment.)

A lead? Are you sure? I mean what motive-

(Goes silent again.)

No. I refuse to persue him as a suspect. I'll be down at the station in five to look at the other leads.

(Hangs up.)

Dammit.

Hey, kid, I know you've only been here a couple months, and you've been jumping about a lot, so it probably wouldn't happen, but, when she died...

Were you two fighting over anything?

Protagonist: (Shakes head.)

Kazue: OK just asking. Keep in mind, you aren't exactly here legally. One slip and I'll arrest you. You're on thin ice, if even that.

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Kazue: Glad you understand. I'm off to the station. You get in bed before it gets to late.

(Leaves.)

Text Box: Kazue's right. You aren't legally here in Japan. One wrong brush with the law and...

At least she's letting you stay here. As long as you help her with cases and such.

You still recall the day you met her...

(Flash of bright light.)

4/7

(Player controls Kazue as she walks down a rainy street holding her purse, muttering to herself.)

Kazue: Damn this case. No matter what, all my leads go cold. Why was I even assigned this? Some orphan kid running about? Why is this worth my time?

(Moves forward.)

Kazue: Then there's the actual case with the mugger running about. He's already killed like two people but they assign me to this orphan kid.

(Moves forward.)

Agitated Man: Drop the money kid! We can do this the easy way or the hard way!

Kazue: (Runs towards alley where the noise is from.)

Protagonist: (Stands face to face with a man with a gun.)

Mugger: All you got. Now.

Protagonist: You are an easy man to find. Surprised the cops haven't found you yet. Listen here buddy, we may both be criminals, but you're a murderer. You think me coming down this alley was coincidence? No. Every third alley on this street in circulation. Once a day at dusk on rainy days. Only made sense you'd strike here.

Kazue: (Thinking.) That's the orphan. Did he figure all that by himself?

(Speaking aloud.) Nobody moves!

(Pulls a gun out.)

Mugger: Shit! (Runs.)

Protagonist: (Tackles mugger and takes his gun. Kicks him in the face and turns to look at Kazue.)

Kazue: You're the orphan, right?

Protagonist: A: That's not your problem.

B: You didn't see anything.

C: I'm walking away from this. One way or another.

Kazue (A): It kinda is. This is my case.

Kazue (B): Well, I'm assigned to your case so I can't just let you go.

Kazue (C): Easy kid. Put the gun down. This doesn't have to end badly.

(Protagonist gets a courage increase.)

Kazue: If you shoot me, this is gonna go a whole lot worse than it has to. Put the gun down.

Protagonist: (Drops gun.)

Kazue: Why are you here? Where are your parents?

Protagonist: A: America.

B: The states.

C: Across the ocean.

Kazue: Then what in the Hell are you doing here?

Protagonist: A: I ran away.

B: I wanna be here.

Kazue: You can't just run away and stay in Japan.

(Walks up to mugger.)

You track this guy down by yourself?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Kazue: Maybe we can work out a deal. You seem smart, and I wouldn't mind someone helping me work some cases. You help me with my cases, and you can stay with me. I just have one question.

(Looks protagonist dead in the eye.)

You're at least here legally, right?

Protagonist: (Shakes head and says something.)

Kazue: You stowed away on a boat? Why were you so desperate to leave the U.S.?

Protagonist: A: It's personal.

B: I don't wanna talk about it.

C: Don't push it.

Kazue: OK OK that's fair.

OK, so, here's what I'm gonna do. You help me solve cases, we'll call that paying rent, but you go to school if you stay under my roof, and if you get into trouble, or don't pull your weight, it's strait on a boat to America. OK?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Kazue: Good. Now, come on. We're taking this guy in...

Text Box: You can feel a bond forming between you and Kazue.

Text Box: You hear an odd voice.

Arcana: Justice.

Owner: Kazue.

Voice: I am thou.  
Thou art I.  
Thou hast started a new tale.  
This tale is the one that shall push you towards the justice you seek.  
Thou hast awakened to the Justice arcana.  
This grants thee a chance at the justice thou seeks.

Text Box: I feel an odd power within me. Weird.

(Flash of light.)

4/22

Evening

Text Box: You suddenly recall the rumor you heard. It's been a long day, so you decide to set your alarm clock for the crack of dawn and head to bed.

(Screen goes black.)

4/23

Morning.

(Show the protagonist's room. He has a dinosaur of a computer in the corner of the otherwise unkempt room.)

Text Box: You should really clean this up sometime. But for now you should look up Aimi. See if the rumors are true...

(Protagonist uses computer. Shock appears on his face.)

Text Box: This is-!

(Shows an article written by Aimi.)

Article: He hit me again today. He's been hitting me harder and it's starting to bruise. I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll just talk to James. He'll help me feel better. 2/21.

Text Box: What in the-

(The sun crests over the horizon in the window and the website goes down.)

Text Box: That was odd. What's going on? Maybe you should talk to Mie about this.

You still have a couple of hours before school.

...

You go back to sleep.

(Poem Of Everyone's Souls begins to play. Protagonist awakens in a library with blue carpets and the walls lined with bookshelves filled with blue books. Igor sits at his desk, smirking.)

Igor: Welcome, to the Velvet Room...

Igor: It is very nice to have a new guest. Isn't that right Beth?

(A girl in a blue outfit closes a book and approaches the protagonist. She has short, curly white hair, and a kind smile. Her outfit is nothing extravagant. Not having a hat or thick overcoat, more casual attire than most other assistants. She looks at the protagonist, but does not speak.)

Protagonist: A: Who are you?

B: Where am I?

C: Am I crazy?

Igor: This is the Velvet Room. A place that exists between mind and matter. Dreams, and reality. This room is tied to one's fate, and your fate, like those of other guests, lies in the cards.

(Beth takes out a deck of tarot cards and lays them out, drawing three of them.)

Beth: The tower. It represents collapse. Some day, your life here, if you fail, will collapse.

The Fool. You must go off on a journey, and will be blessed with the power of the Wild Card. Your journey shall lead you to what you seek.

And finally...

Judgement. You shall face judgement, and give judgement, to those society refuses to judge. But remember, judgement is a two way street.

Igor: Do you desire this?

Protagonist: A: Yes.

B: I wanna avenge Aimi.

Igor: Very well then.

(Opens a contract by waving his hand.)

If you sign here, you may challenge Aimi's tragic fate and receive our services, but be wary. Such things can come at great cost. You must think-

Protagonist: (Signs without hesitation.)

Beth: My my. Such powerful resolve.

Igor: And thus, your fate is sealed. You have chosen to chase justice at all costs.

To do this, you must have faith in your allies. You must trust in them. In your Social Links. Nurture your bonds and let them grow. They will open the door to new power, but do not see them as extensions of your goal. Accept them as your friends, and then, power will come.

(Alarm clock rings.)

Igor: You must now awaken. Continue to chase the truth, and find the one who killed Aimi.

Protagonist: (Wakes up. Exits room. Grabbing his backpack on his way out.)

Kazue: How are you holding up anyways? Since Aimi... passed.

Protagonist: A: I'll be alright.

B: Don't worry about me.

C: I can handle it.

Kazue: If you need to talk, I'm here. As long as you keep up your end of our deal, I'll be here if you need me.

Protagonist: (Thinking) Kazue seems concerned for my well being. (Kinda.)

(Justice Arcana rank up!)

(On the way to school. Protagonist overhears a discussion.)

Short Haired Student: You hear about that Dawn Site?

Easygoing Student: (Has dyed orange hair. Is taller than the protagonist by about four inches, and thinner too. Wears a baggy jacket over his uniform, orange in color.) Man I looked up that Aimi girl this morning, and there was some messed up stuff. Stuff about some dude beating her? It was not OK.

Short Haired Student: She was pretty chummy with that West kid. The exchange student from America? Heard they were friends on the internet. Maybe they were dating? Long distance thing?

Easygoing Student: My guess, if that's the case, he killed her. It was clearly someone she was close to. At least according to the Dawn Site. Dammit I never even told her I-

(Sighs.)

No. I know he did it. He's gonna pay! After school, he's gonna pay!

Protagonist: A: We can settle this now.

(Gives courage increase.)

B: (Clear throat.)

C: Easy dude. I know it's hard, but it wasn't me.

(Increases kindness.)

Easygoing Student: Well speak of the Devil. Look who it is!

Short Haired Student: Woah dude. Come on. It's not worth it.

Easygoing Student: Shut it dude. This guy's a murderer! I heard he's the main suspect!

Text Box: You recall the call Kazue got yesterday. Could she have been asked to investigate you?

Protagonist: A: It wasn't me.

B: You wanna go tough guy?

Easygoing Student (A): Don't lie to me you son of a bitch!

Easygoing Student (B): Yeah! Let's go! Right now!

(Courage increase.)

Easygoing Student: Put up your dukes man!

Protagonist: A: (Teach him a lesson.)

B: (Just avoid his attacks.)

C: We don't have to fight.

Easygoing Student (A): (Gets punched.)

What the Hell man!?!

(Courage increase.)

Easygoing Student (B): (Throws a punch. Protagonist dodges the blow.)

Short Haired Student (B): Man he's smooth!

(Charm increase.)

Easygoing Student (C): Yes we do! You don't understand what it's like!

Text Box: You think maybe you do...

(Understanding increase.)

Easygoing Student: Don't think it'll be that easy! (Pulls back to throw another punch.)

Familiar Voice: Hideo! Stop!

(Mie rushes over.)

Mie: Dude what the Hell you hitting West for!?!

Hideo: He has it coming! Who else could've killed Aimi!?!

Mie: I dunno. Literally ANYONE else?

Protagonist: A: Guys be cool.

B: Not cool Hideo.

C: Mie I got this.

Mie (A): Alright alright.

(Kindness increase.)

Hideo (B): You got some nerve saying that.

(Courage increase.)

Mie (C): If so say so.

Hideo: I'm gonna ask you outright. Did you kill her?

Protagonist: (Shakes head.)

Hideo: But the Dawn Site mentioned you! I only managed to skim the article, but I saw your name!

Mie: I read it, and she mentioned talking to West to feel better after someone else hit her. If anything, that proves West's innocence!

Hideo: Then who did it?

Mie: Do I look like a cop to you?

Hideo: Come on. We've all heard the rumors. The police are stumped. Trail has gone cold.

Protagonist: (Appears to speak.)

Mie: Something they don't have?

Protagonist: (Appears to speak.)

Hideo: Use the Dawn Site? You wanna use that to find the killer?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Mie: Well, it's not the worst idea. Maybe it'll work.

Hideo: You know what? Aimi was a friend of mine too. In fact, all three of us hung out before she died. Right Mie?

Mie: Man you did not take her death well.

Hideo: Shut up. Anyways, if we put our heads together and use the Dawn Site, we might be able to find the killer.

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Mie: I'm in, but what are we gonna call this little group of ours?

Hideo: You caught that mugger, right? You have the most experience in this field so it seems only fair you decide.

Protagonist: (Speaks.)

Mie: Dawnbreakers? Huh, I like it.

Hideo: Has a nice ring to it.

Mie: Then it's settled. We'll all check the Dawn Site, and discuss our findings tomorrow.

Hideo: So, Dawnbreakers, seekers of justice? I like it. This outta be fun.

Protagonist: (Wears a shocked expression.)

Text Box: This feeling-!

Arcana: Fool

Owner: Dawnbreakers

Voice: I am thou.  
Thou art I.  
Thou hast started a new tale.  
This tale is the one that shall push you towards the justice you seek.  
Thou hast awakened to the Fool arcana.  
This grants thee a chance at the justice thou seeks.

Mie: Let's meet up outside the school tomorrow.

(Trio head to class.)

Noon

Teacher: (Is a chubby man in a white suit.)

Alright kids, listen up! I'm Mr. Bunta, your English teacher. Today we'll be discussing American culture, taking a quick breather from the ordeal that is the English language to examine the culture of the language.

West, this is right up your alley.

Protagonist: (Stands up.)

Bunta: Which State in the U.S. allows alcohol to be served to minors in religious services?

Protagonist: (Clenches fist. If this were a game, this would not be an emphasised detail and would be almost unnoticeable.)

A: Kentucky

B: New York

C: Orgeon

Bunta (A): That's correct. It's actually legal in many states in the bible belt. See, the bible belt is...

(Knowledge increase.)

Bunta (B/C): No. See, it's actually mostly legal in the bible belt which is...

Protagonist: (Sits down. Fist still clenched.)

Afternoon

Mie: Hey, you busy? I've got nothing to do after school. Wanna hang out?

Text Box: You recall what the long nosed man said about making freinds. For some reason, thinking of him makes the name Igor pops into your head. His name must be Igor.

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Mie: Cool. Let's go. I know this great beef bowl place down the day.

(Scene change to beef bowl restaurant.)

Mie and Protagonist: (Wolf down huge bowls of beef and ramen.)

Mie: So, how long you been in Japan?

Protagonist: (Speaks)

Mie: About two months? Cool. I've been here my whole life, born and raised. I love this town, yknow?

Protagonist: A: Totally. (Best choice.)

B: Better than America. (Good choice.)

C: Not really. (Bad choice.)

Mie (A/B): I know, right?

Mie (C): Don't worry. You'll come around.

Mie: Man, it must've took balls of steel to come to Japan. Rumor says you're an illegal. That true?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Mie: Wow. That's rough man. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.

There are a lot of rumors on why you came to Japan. Any of them true?

Protagonist: (Shrugs)

Mie: Yeah. Some of them are pretty far fetched. Some say you killed a man or some shit. Real bullshit.

Shopkeeper: Mie! I thought I told you not to show your face here until you have the money you owe me!

Mie: Come on dude not now!

Protagonist: A: This one's on me sir. (Best choice.)

B: Lay off man. (Good choice.)

Shopkeeper : Ugh, fine. (Leaves.)

Mie : I've lost my appetite. You can take the rest of mine.

Protagonist: (Pours Mie's bowl into his and pours that into a to-go bowl after leaving some money and leaves with Mie. Still eating.)

(Scene change to the park, on a bench.)

Mie: Dammit. I thought he was outta town.

Protagonist: A: You OK? (Best choice.)

B: Who was that? (Good choice.)

C: Girl are you broke? (Bad choice.)

Mie (A): Yeah, I'm OK.

Mie (B): Don't worry about it.

Mie (C): That's not funny dude.

Mie: Sorry you had to see that. I kinda... have some debts going around. Don't worry about it.

(The two sit in silence for a bit.)

Mie: Anyways, I should go. We Shoild hang out again sometime. See ya later.

(Leaves.)

Text Box: I feel a blossoming friendship with Mie.

...

This feeling-!

Arcana: Strength

Owner: Mie

Voice: I am thou.  
Thou art I.  
Thou hast started a new tale.  
This tale is the one that shall push you towards the justice you seek.  
Thou hast awakened to the Strength arcana.  
This grants thee a chance at the justice thou seeks.

Text Box: It's getting late. I should head home.

Evening.

Kazue: You're late. Where were you?

Protagonist: A: I was out.

B: I was with a friend.

Kazue: Well, just stay out of trouble.

Have you eaten?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Kazue: Good. I'm not gonna let you work on an empty stomach. Lend me a hand with this case. It's about a smuggling ring at the docks and I've hit a dead end.

(Screen goes black.)

Text Box: I worked the case with Kazue.

(Knowledge increase.)

(Transition to player's room.)

Text Box: It's been a bit of a day.

...

You decide to go to sleep.

(Poem Of Everyone's Souls begins to play.)

Igor: Welcome to the Velvet Room.

Beth: I see you've started making friends. This will help you later on. Keep that in mind.

Igor: Tell me, what do you intend to do when you find the killer?

Protagonist: A: Kill them.

B: Apprehend them.

C: I don't know.

Igor: If I may make a suggestion...

(Igor takes out a blue notebook.)

Write their name in this notebook with a writing utensil they last used, and I shall handle the rest.

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Igor: Until we meet again.

(Alarm clock goes off.)

4/24

Morning

Text Box: You should check the Dawn Site.

...

Dear God!

Article: I just said my last goodbye to West. When I get home, I'm taking a stand. He's probably going to kill me, but I don't care anymore! You hear that dad? I'm standing up for myself! You're not gonna hit me again! 4/18.

Text Box: The Dawn Site goes down.

4/18. That's the day she died.

You have to tell the others what you just saw.

...

You decide to head to school.

Afternoon

(Outside the school.)

Hideo: Dammit I can't believe this!

Mie: No wonder the cops can't find the killer! Bastard's hiding the evidence!

Protagonist: (Silently looks away.)

Hideo: What are we gonna do?

Protagonist: (Silently opens backpack. Takes out blue notebook.)

Mie: What are you-

Protagonist: (Sprints down the road.)

Hideo: Wait! Dude!

(Mie and Hideo go after the protagonist, who has already reached the police station.)

Protagonist: (Dashes into the police station.)

Aimi's Dad: Ah, hello West. Slow day, huh? Man, everyone else is out on their runs and I'm the only one stuck here doing paper work.

Protagonist: A: I know who kill Aimi.

B: You bastard! You killed her!

Aimi's Dad (A): Oh? Who.

Protagonist: (Appears to speak.)

Aimi's Dad (A): You're to smart for your own good. Let's take this to the back.

Aimi's Dad (B): You got guts kid. I admire that.

(Courage increase.)

Aimi's Dad: (Takes out gun.)

Walk to the interrogation room. Slowly. Quietly.

(Scene change to an interrogation room.)

Aimi's Dad: You accuse me, Chikao, of beating my daughter to death?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Chikao: And you will be found guilty of it.

Protagonist: (Shocked expression.)

Chikao: Don't play dumb. I'm a cop. You're a suspect. I can have you framed in two weeks. Hope you enjoy your last two weeks as a free man kid. Now, see yourself out. I have papers to sign.

Protagonist: (Leaves. Stops at Chikao's desk for a moment, grabs something, and keeps walking.)

Chikao: (Returns to desk.)

Now where's that pen?...

Protagonist: (Exits station.)

Hideo: Oh thank God you're OK!

Mie: What happened in there!?!

Protagonist: (Appears to speak.)

Mie: That's horrible.

Hideo: Damn that bastard! We're gonna make him pay!

Protagonist: (Appears to speak, taking out a pen.)

Mie: Why did you steal his pen?

Protagonist: (Writes in notebook.)

Text Box: You feel an uneasy sensation in the pit of your stomach.

Hideo: Man my stomach's acting up.

Mie: You too? Huh. I thought it was just me...

(The area around the trio begins to morph and change as the screen fades to black.)

Hideo: What's going on!?!

(Screen goes blank...)

(The trio appear outside a police station, guarded by two, tall, hunched over officers. The sky is dark and filled with purple storm clouds.)

Hideo: What the Hell!?!

Mie: What is this place?

Protagonist: A: I don't know.

B: It must be Hell.

Mie (A): That's why I'm asking!

Hideo (B): Come on dude! Not funny!

Hideo: Look, let's ask these cops here, OK?

(Approaches cops.)

Hello, officers? We're kinda lost. Can you tell us where we are?

Cops: Proof of loyalty?

Hideo: What?

Mie: What are you two going on about?

Cops: Proof of loyalty?

Protagonist: (Steps forward.)

Cops: Proof of loyalty?

Protagonist: A: Proof that you're cops?

(Increases courage.)

B: These aren't cops...

(Increases knowledge.)

C: You guys stay back.

(Increases kindness.)

Cop on the Left: They are disloyal.

Cop on the Right: They must be erased! (Cops charge.)

Hideo: Woah! Easy guys! Shit!

(Encounter begins.)

(The party consists of the trio, but they have no personas so the persona option is unavailable. They can only attack, each character having no weapons, only their fists. The cops reveal themselves to be shadows, two basic angels.)

Hideo: What the fuck is going on!?!

Mie: We don't have a choice! It's them or us!

(Protagonist is instructed to attack by tutorials, and they miss.)

Mie: Dammit they're to fast!

Hideo: So this is how it ends huh? In a strange world killed by weird angel cops or whatever?

(Shift to cutscene.)

Angel on the Left: (Laughs.) Did you really think that you could reach justice? You are nothing human!

Angel on the Right: We'll show you what true justice is! Die!

(Both angels attack the protagonist. Time stops.)

Gravely Voice: Is this truly how your tale ends?

Is this such an unjust world?

Do you remember the injustice you faced so far away?

Refuse. Challenge your fate. Write it. Write his name!

(A red notebook appears in the protagonist's hand.)

Do it!

(Time resumes. The angels grow closer and closer until the protagonist writes a name in his notebook. A persona appears, it is of a man in a black cloak, holding pen in one hand, and a notebook in the other.)

(The protagonist seems to smile and points at the angels. Return to a battle, now with only the protagonist.)

Hideo: What is that thing!?!

Mie: I dunno, but it's a bit like those angels! Maybe it's on our side?

(Disclaimer: I will not be naming the personas aside from the protagonist's persona. I'm only doing the story. However, I will name the protagonist's persona since it's actually somewhat important. After all, Edgar Allan Poe didn't have the best childhood.)

Persona Info: Name: Allan Poe

Bio: A talented poet with a semi-rough upbringing who later died of mysterious causes. Known for having poems that were very surreal or unusual.

Weaknesses: Curse

Resistances: None

(Cue battle tutorial, about "one more" and weaknesses and the other basics.)

After Battle

Mie: That was amazing!

(Persona dissappears.)

Hideo: What the Hell is this place though?

Feminine Voice: Hey!

(A small doll leaps down from a ledge outside a window just above the trio. The doll is what would be a slightly eerie if it didn't have a cute face. Round head, and a sky blue dress. She's about the third the height of the group, and speaks in an angry fashion.)

Doll: What the Hell are you doing here!?!

Protagonist: A: I'd ask you the same.

B: Whelp I'm crazy.

C: A... talking doll?

Doll: Dammit! I don't have time for this! You guys have to leave! Right now!

Mie: Kinda cute isn't it? What's your name?

Doll: (Appears shocked.) I'm not cute!

Hideo: Oh relax! You're adorable! I say embrace it!

Doll: Ugh! Man if you guys weren't the only ones I've ever met besides these shadows...

Mie: Shadows?

Doll: Yeah. Those cops you guys fought, those were shadows. Corrupted inner selves made a part of this place to serve the Teller.

Protagonist: (Speaks)

Doll: You don't even know you're in a Tale? Man you don't know shit. I don't have time for this. I have to find the Teller and make him pay for killing Aimi.

Mie: Aimi's killer? Her dad?

Hideo: I think we're on the same side. We're going after that bastard too.

Doll: Well, to bad! I'm getting him first! You don't even have Personas!

Hideo: Like this dude?

(Points at protagonist)

That was a Persona, right?

Doll: Yeah. That's the one.

...

You guys aren't leaving are you?

Protagonist: (Shakes head.)

Doll: Dammit, fine, but only you and I have Personas, so I advice you three prepare. Weapons, armor, anything you'll need to throw down.

Mie: Throw down? What do you-

Doll: (Smiles.) To face a murderer of course. We beat the shit outta him here, his shadow, and the real one will confess. Goodbye. Come back when you're ready!

(Steals notebook and marks out name.)

(The trio are ejected from the Tale, appearing back outside the station.)

Hideo: So...

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?!

Protagonist: (Speaks.)

Mie: Red book! Blue book! Velvet room! Long nosed man! You're not making any sense!

Hideo: Well, it's the only thing that MAKES sense.

Mie: So we go in, beat the shit outta Chikao, and he confesses? That's to easy.

Hideo: But we only have two weeks right? Also, we need weapons.

Mie: My uncle is a war veteran, I'll handle weapons, you guys go on and do what you need to do. We all know if we go back in, we may not come back out.

(All nod.)

(Fool Arcana rank up!)

Evening

Protagonist: (Returns home.)

Kazue: (Gets up, turning off the TV, anger on her face.)

What did you do?

Protagonist: A: I plead the fifth.

B: Be specific.

C: Come... home?

Kazue: I mean at the station. The rumors I heard at work today were absurd! They're saying you're the killer!

(Sighs.)

Look, I have to know. Did you do this? If you say yes, I'll ship you back to America, with no further questions, and just assume you had a good reason.

Text Box: Kazue seems concerned and upset.

Protagonist: (Shakes head.)

Kazue: OK. I believe you. Just, watch your back, OK?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

(Justice Arcana rank up!)

(Protagonist returns to his room.)

Text Box: You should clean this place up...

(Time pass. Room is now clean. A workbench is in the corner.)

Text Box: You wonder if you could make things here.

(Persona 5 like crafting stuff tutorial. With the ability to gain proficiency. Forces player to make a smoke bomb.)

Text Box: This may be useful in that place. The doll said it was called a Tale? You should use this when you return to the Tale.

...

You decided to go to sleep.

(Transition into the Velvet Room.)

Igor: Welcome guest. It seems your own tale has begun. Your tale of justice.

Beth: You best get ready. You're going into a very dangerous place.

Igor: It is true, but fear not, for we will assist you. You will soon awaken to the greatest power of all. The wildcard, but for now, you must simply awaken.

(Igor smiles.)

You have a killer to catch.

(Transition out of the Velvet Room, but the protagonist wakes up in a dark space. He is not in his room.)

Gravely Voice: You have yet to do anything just.

Protagonist: (Looks around, panicked.)

Gravely Voice: You must find justice at all costs. Even if that cost is blood.

Don't forget those who hurt you.

Don't forget why you came to this country.

Make them PAY!

4/25

13 days until arrest.

(Protagonist awakens with a start. He holds and shakes his head.)

Text Box: What was that voice?

Protagonist: (Shakes head again.)

Text Box: Those who hurt you...

...

You decide to head to school...

After School

Mie: OK, I got the stuff. (Takes out brass knuckles.)

These are for me. Here's your stuff.

(Hands Hideo a club.)

(Hands protagonist a sword.)

He said he'd sell us better stuff... for a price. My uncle's kinda a dick. His shop's on main street. It's called "Stick It To Em'." Can't miss it.

Hideo: Let's make sure we're ready before we go in. You seem to be the only one with a persona and that blue book, so, we'll let you be the judge of when we go.

Text Box: You can now enter the tale on any day, afternoon or evening. This will consume that time slot. You can now explore the city.

(At this point, the game opens up. The player can do social links, increase their stats, and visit various shops. General gameplay. The miscellaneous dialogue for all this isn't my department. They will not be included here. This is only the main plot and social links.)

When player enters the Tale again:

Hideo: You guys ready?

Mie: I'm ready to beat this fucker into the ground!

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Hideo: Hey... you OK?

Mie: Yeah. James? You seem a little... off. Are you alright?

Protagonist: (Wears a wide grin.)

Hideo: We can wait if-

Protagonist: (Writers in blue notebook, entering the Tale.)

(The trio now return to the Tale, where tehy are greeted by the doll.)

Doll: Hey, you're back.

Protagonist: A: You alright?

(Increases kindness.)

B: Ready to go?

Doll: Yeah. We got work to do.

Hideo: Ready when you guys are.

Doll: About... that...

Protagonist: A: You should stay back. It's dangerous.

(Increases kindness.)

B: Stick behind me.

C: I get you wanna fight but...

(Increases understanding.)

Hideo (A): What the Hell? No! We came for justice!

Mie (B): Don't underestimate us! We can-

Hideo (C): But what dude?

Doll: He has a point. You guys don't have personas so...

Hideo: Fine, but as soon as mine awakens...

Doll: Anyways, a word of warning, these places... tend to change. Every few floors there's consistent rooms but otherwise Tales will morph so... be careful. Anyways, let's go.

(The doll joins the party as the 4 enter the tale. After a couple of randomly generated floors going upwards, they reach floor three, which takes the form of a mess hall. In this room they meet a version of Chiako, who is dressed like a God, in holy attire, not unlike the Pope. This occurs on floor three, but on floor 2 a tutorial occurs.)

Floor 2: (Tutorial on hold ups and negations during a scripted battle.)

Doll: We got them all down, we can wipe them out with an all out attack or extort them. Your call pal.

Protagonist: (Is forced to recruit the shadow as a persona.)

Doll: Two... personas? What?

Mie: Oh that's not fair.

Doll: That's... yeah no one has... two uhhh...

(A voice is heard.)

Igor: Ah, yes. Come speak with me.

Hideo: Did he zone out?...

(Protagonist is called to the Velvet Room.)

Igor: You have awoken the Wild Card. The ability to have multiple Personas.

Beth: Impressive I must say.

Igor: Now you must develop this power via fusion!

(Cue fusion tutorial.)

Beth: gather personas, like pages in a book, and let us continue your story soon...

(Protagonist exits the Velvet Room.)

Mie: Heyooo!

Protagonist: (Appears to speak.)

Hideo: Oh, Velvet Room. Got you. Anyways, let's keep moving. Maybe we can use that to get even stronger...

(The four continue.)

Floor Three:

Chiako?: Ah, there you are you little bastards.

Protagonist: (Prepares to charge, only to be stopped by the doll.)

Doll: Your reign is over Chiako. We've come to beat a confession out of you.

Chaiko?: Ha! You? Some runt of a track team member, a talking teddy bear, a runaway, and a pathetic little bitch? Don't make me laugh! I'm Chiako! I'm a God in this town!

Hideo: You're nothing now! We are going to stop you! We're the Dawnbreakers!

Chiako?: I would like to see you try! I raised my daughter right dammit. It's her fault she didn't respect her elders!

Mie: Bastards like you don't get respect you murderer!

Chiako?: Oh really? Look.

(Chaiko snaps his fingers, revealing a screen on the left wall that shows his father beating a young Chiako. Chiako snaps his fingers as the young Chiako weeps, begging for mercy.)

Chiako?: I was raised to respect my father by hand. Disciplined properly unlike you pansies who-

(Screen flashes red.)

Mie: Pansies? Pansies for knowing the fucking difference between child abuse and discipline?

Hideo: Child abuse is a cycle you bastard! A cycle you failed to break! You used the abuse of your father to justify your own sins. You disgust me!

I...

(A red notebook appears in Hideo's hand.)

I'm going to make you pay!

(Hideo's persona awakens.)

Chiako?: Fuck this! Guards!

(Cue battle against shadows as Chiako flees. Hideo now joins the party.)

Hideo (After Battle): Man! That fucker!

Mie: I'm gonna be sick...

Protagonist: (Is hyperventilating.)

Mie: James? You OK?

Doll: Hey, lemme...

(Looks into James's eyes.)

Oh jeez.

Hideo: He OK?

Doll: How do I explain this? Tales... they are... difficult for one's mind. It ebbs away at one's sanity and I don't think he's doing to good. James, if you are pushed to far, you have to leave. We can come back to these rooms that don't change with the notebook. Think of them as checkpoints. Safe rooms to rest.

James: (Begins to calm down. Collects himself and nods.)

Hideo: Anyways, what was that?

Doll: That was his Tale and his shadow. Everyone has a shadow in their own Tale, and every Tale has records of the worst moments in the owner's or Teller's life. The moments that made them choose to sin. Why they're the evil person they are. That was shadow Chiako. Anyways, let's keep moving.

Author's Notes: I will now explain 2 ideas for mechanics that do tie into the plot.

1: Sanity: Much how the wanted levels in palaces worked in Persona 5, while in a Tale, getting ambushed, party members being downed, etc. all decrease sanity. As sanity lowers the protagonist will suffer debuffs at increasing severity. These are...

Sane (100%-70%): No debuffs.

Stressed: (70%-50%): Attack increased slightly, but defense decreased greatly. Protagonist is visibly more reckless in combat to reflect this.

Unstable (50%-30%): Protagonist loses more defense. Will now take blows for allies at random, protecting him with his own life. Outside of combat laughter can be heard, overriding audio cues normally used for avoiding or sneaking up on shadows. Screen will randomly become tinted red, making it harder to see.

Insane: (30%-0%): Protagonist may refuse to use items or heal in battle. Will laugh hysterically at random, drawing attention. Will begin to hallucinate shadows that aren't really there. Laughter grows more frequent and eerie music begins to play. Protagonist has a mad grin and shakes uncontrollably in this state, often holding his head.

2: The safe rooms occur between randomly generated floors in each Tale and function... just like safe rooms in Persona 5.

Three Floors Later At Second Safe Room:

(The next safe room is just before the director's office. This room is a padded room for solitary confinement. In the room is a single screen, which, through some static showed a teenage Chiako, covered in blood. His nose broken as he pleads with a police officer...)

Young Chiako: Please! My injures are evidence enough!

Police Officer: I'm sorry kid, but it's your dad's word against yours and I'm loyal to my partner. After all, he's chief of police around here...

Young Chiako: (Walks away in a rage.) Fine. Then I'll replace him, and I'll have everyone loyal to me! No one will hurt me ever again!

Mie: My god...

Hideo: You almost feel sorry for him.

Doll: Yeah. Then you remember...

Shadow Chiako: Remember what?

(Shocked the main cast turn to see him with a shadow.)

Shadow Chiako: That I see this world for the filth it is?

Mie: Filth? This world is beautiful! The only filth is you!

Hideo: Yeah! I've had enough of you-

Mie: You killed your daughter? Don't you understand what-

Chiako: I'm strong, and she was weak.

Mie: You're just your dad. You're the weakest of all.

Chiako: How fucking dare you! I'm better than him! The strongest survive and I'm stronger than him! That's what he taught me!

Mie: You're filth! You chose to be evil! That makes you weak! You wanna see strength?

(Mie awakens her persona.)

Mie: I'll show you!

(Cue battle against the shadow with Mie joining the party.)

After Battle:

Mie: Fuck that guy seriously.

Protagonist: (Is shaking and muttering.)

Hideo: Bro?

(Screen flashes red. A voice is heard.)

Voice: Strong?

You're strong.

You'll show him.

You'll show all of them...

Doll: Dude, do we need to... go? The shadow has nowhere left to run we can handle this tomorrow if...

Protagonist: (Shakes head. Collects himself.)

Hideo: Dude... are you OK?

Mie: Is there something... wrong with you?

Protagonist: (Appears insulted and angry.)

Mie: Easy we're not trying to insult you! I just...

Hideo: Dude we are legit worried about you right now.

Doll: Look, we can finish the job a today or tomorrow. I'll wait in the safe room for you guys like I always do OK?

Warden's Office:

(The group enter the warden's office, the final room, where they are greeted by shadow Chiako.)

Shadow Chiako: So, you are finally here.

Doll: It's over. You lose.

Shadow Chiako: Never. I'm finally strong! I'm a God in this town! The God! I will kill you! I will show you what happens when someone tries to hurt me!

(Chiako turns into a monster with crosses in its hands and four arms. Each holds a cross which functions as a gun.)

Shadow Chiako Fight:

(The fight goes on until Shadow Chiako hits half health. He then prays, healing himself. Afterwards this cutscene plays...)

Shadow Chiako: I am God! God! You will kneel before me! I can still hear the weakling scream! I still smile when I imagine the life fade from her eyes! She was so weak as she drew her last breaths!

Doll: (Turns away in disgust and fear.)

Protagonist: (Laughs madly.)

Shadow Chiako: What's funny?

(The screen turns red and remains so.)

Voice: Quothe the Raven...

Say my true name.

Let go Dawnbreaker.

You know I'll finish the job.

Give in.

Give in and let me handle it.

Say my name.

Say "Nevermore!"

Protagonist: (Sprouts black wings like that of a Raven. Claws into his own face with bird like talons, drawing blood.)

???: You just sealed your fate.

You shall breath...

Nevermore!

(Upon returning to the battle, the player is given a tutorial about an ability known as "Quothe the Raven" which allows the protagonist to greatly boost his stats for three rounds at the cost of 10% of his sanity. This ability also changes him to his raven like appearance. This ability is unique to the protagonist.)

Nevermore: That fucking brat...

Such a fucking coward.

Hideo: Bro?

Nevermore: (Eyes turn yellow, completing the transformation.)

Let me.

Mie: Dude what's-

Nevermore: Leave!

Leave now!

(The others leave the party.)

Nevermore: I want to watch as the life fades from your eyes. Slowly... gently. Breath by breath...

I...

Will...

Kill you!

(The battle proceeds, the player dealing way more damage until at 10% health...)

Shadow Chiako: You win! I'll confess!

(Backs away afraid.)

I-

Nevermore: My name is Nevermore.

The kid, that coward, he's not home right now. You can leave a message as I bash your fucking skull in!

Hideo: Dude! We won! Stop!

(Grapples and restrains Nevermore.)

Nevermore: Let me go! I have to finish the fucking job! He's still breathing!

Hideo: Breath man! He's just a shadow!

Doll: Well, if we kill the shadow the real Chiako... will... pass.

Hideo: Don't do this! You're better than him. We're better than this!

Protagonist: (Begins to calm down. The wings disappear, his eyes return to normal, and the claws fade away.)

Protagonist: Did... I...

He...

No.

He came out again he...

(The ground shakes.)

Doll: The Tale has ended we gotta move!

Mie: What?

Doll: When a Tale ends it collapses! Run! We gotta go!

(The four flee the tale as the structure falls apart, the four returning to the real world outside the high school with the doll on the protagonist's shoulder.)

Hideo: OK. We won. So...

Mie: Yeah can...we talk about what happened?

Doll: That... that was like some sort of... semi persona? Enhancing your other Personas? But... that wasn't... good for you. You hurt yourself.

Mie: Dude... what's wrong?

Protagonist: Nevermore... I can... handle him...

Hideo: That's his name? Nevermore? Dude, you... clearly have some serious mental health issues.

Doll: Let's not beat around the bush. You tried to kill him!

Mie: Please, you need help.

Protagonist: (Shakes head.)

(Nevermore appears next to the protagonist.)

Nevermore: You need me. Only I can avenge her...

Text Box: Avenge her...

Nevermore: Don't say anything else. Schizophrenic little fuck. They can't see me. Go home. Calmly. Say you're OK.

Protagonist: (Smiles and speaks.)

Hideo: Fine, but...

Doll: Don't worry guys. I'll take it from here.

Mie: Oh, you made it!

Hideo: Won't it be odd with a talking doll?

Doll: Only persona users can see or hear me. Otherwise I'm just a normal, everyday doll.

Mie: We need to name you something.

Protagonist: A: Cutie pie.

B: Alice.

C: Any ideas?

Doll (A): Hell no.

Hideo (B): Yeah I kinda like Alice.

Mie (C): I like Alice.

Doll: Alice... yeah. It feels right. Now we wait for the results. See you guys later!

(Alice and James leave.)

Hideo: (Now just him and Mie.) So... yeah he's not OK right?

Mie: Absolutely not he needs serious help...

(Protagonist and Alice return home.)

Alice: Hey! Can you hear me?

(Kazue looks up and greets the protagonist.)

Kazue: Oh welcome home kiddo! Have a good day?

Doll: Can you hear me? James is not OK! Like, mentally! He needs help!

James: (Glares at Alice.)

Nevermore: (Appears and whispers.) Don't worry dude. She can't hear Alice...

(Fades back into the shadows.)

Kazue: Hey... you know if something is wrong, you can tell me, right?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Kazue: I mean it. If you have mental health issues... talk to me. OK?

Nevermore: (Appears once more.)

Lie.

Protagonist: I'm OK.

Kazue: Alright. Well, I'm here for you.

Text Box: You really feel you can trust Kazue...

(Justice arcana rank up!)

Protagonist: (Goes to his room and sets down Alice on his workbench.)

Alice: Dude, I'm trying to help you. You're like, one of my only friends right now OK?

I care about you and I'm worried.

Arcana: Magician

Owner: Alice

Voice: I am thou.  
Thou art I.  
Thou hast started a new tale.  
This tale is the one that shall push you towards the justice you seek.  
Thou hast awakened to the Magician arcana.  
This grants thee a chance at the justice thou seeks.

Alice: Maybe we should just get some sleep. Soon we'll know if it worked...

If Tale Isn't Completed:

5/9

Day of Arrest

(Protagonist is walking to school before being tackled by two cops.)

Chiako: Game over kid. You lost...

(Cut to game over screen.)

If Tale is Completed:

5/9

Day of Arrest

Protagonist: (Wakes up and grabs Alice, entering the living room to see a shocked Kazue.)

Kazue: My lord... the news...

Alice: Dude... look...

Protagonist: (Turns to see Chiako confessing on the local news.)

Chiako: I... not only used my influence to have the police turn a blind eye to many crimes, but I also killed my daughter. I was threatened by a group calling themselves the Dawnbreakers. They came to me in a dream and if I didn't confess... they would've killed me.

Kazue: Dawnbreakers? Is this real?

Protagonist: (Phone rings. Answers.)

Hideo: Dude? We did it! We fucking did it! Oh, you're in a group call with me and Mie by the way.

Mie: Holy shit! It actually worked!

Hideo: Boys, we are in!

Mie: So who's next?

Hideo: Next?

Mie: We're like some urban legend now right? We can't quit now! We can help people!

Hideo: Oh good point! Still, who do we target next?

Alice: I dunno. I mean we can just, go to the Archives?

Mie: Archives?

Hideo: Nah right now we celebrate. Archives or whatever later alright?

Anyways, I purpose a nice lunch. My treat. Meet me at that cafe downtown at noon. The Dawnbreakers really did it! Ha ha!

Protagonist: (Nods and hangs up.)

Kazue: I knew you were innocent kid. I knew it...

You did good kid, staying calm in all this.

I'm proud of you.

Protagonist: (Smiles and nods.)

Kazue: Sounds like you have plans with friends so I'll let you go. Come back soon.

Protagonist: (Nods and leaves.)

(Noon at the cafe.)

Hideo: Man we really did it!

Mie: Thanks for treating us Hideo.

Hideo: It's nothing. I mean we all swiped some stuff in that Tale to pawn off right?

Mie: Uhhh... no?

Protagonist: A: Maybe a little.

B: Isn't that stealing?

Doll: It's fine. It's just a dream space anyways so to speak. You can steal whatever the fuck you want from there.

Hideo: Good because I did and I wanted to treat everyone with the money.

Mie: We're a team! All the way!

Alice: You guys... I'm sorry I was a dick when we first met. You are all great.

Protagonist: (Smiles and nods.)

(Fool arcana rank up.)

Alice: Hey, look.

(The group looks at a crowd gathered a round a tact board placing requests.)

Tired Teen: I dunno if they're real, but if they are... maybe the Dawnbreakers can help me...

Hideo: Can we?

Protagonist: (Walks over and grabs request.)

Alice: (Looks at request.)

Yeah. OK. I should explain the Archives.

So, imagine a place, a Tale for all mankind. Rows of books and books and books full of shadows and lesser evil people. Requests like this can probably be found in the ever changing halls of the Archives. You can probably take any utensil and write "Humanity" in that blue notebook to get there, so, if you guys ever need to practice against some shadows...

Author's Note: Yeah the Archives are this game's Mementos. That's... about all really.

Hideo: Awesome. We'll check it out sometime.

Author's Note: Entering the Archives for the first time will trigger a tutorial which will not be written here because that's game play. Not plot. However plot relevant events in the Archives will be written later on should need be.

Mie: For now though, let's have some fun OK?

(The group continue to chat and eat as the scene changes to a female intern at the police station.)

Intern: I'm telling you at my school they-

Bitter Old Cop: (Sighs.) Look kid, we got enough going on OK? Maybe those magic Dawnbreakers can help, but those guys? They own us, you get it? There's no Santa, no justice, and no Dawnbreakers. Let it go.

Intern: (Growls bitterly and walks away.)

Dawnbreakers eh? Well... I suppose it's worth a try. I wonder if they're connected to that Dawn Site...

(Return to the cafe as the group finish eating, The intern places a request and leaves.)

Mie: Hey looks like we got another one.

Hideo: I'll get it.

(Gets up to grab request.)

Mie: So, since we go into people's dreams, maybe just in case we should use code names?

Alice: I don't need one because, you know, doll, but... yeah better safe than sorry.

Hideo: Guys...

(Returns.)

This may be a new target.

Request: Search "drug dealer in my town" on the Dawn Site. If you are real and you give a shit, you will do this.

Alice: Guys, we may have something here...


	2. Second Dungeon: Drug Dealing Villa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Chiako defeated, the Dawnbreakers decide to dig deeper into the underbelly of the town, meeting a victim of the wicked acts of a drug lord and a detective fed up with the corruption of the police station, they persue a drug lord as James slowly begins to become more and more unstable and hints of his past come to light...

5/10

(Open at dawn with the protagonist in his room with Alice.)

Text Box: Once more you check the Dawn Site.

...

Oh that can't be good.

Dawn Site: (Shows pictures of the school.)

Nevermore: (Appears behind the protagonist.)

Danger at the school. Marvelous.

Let's handle this...

Text Box: Handle this...

...

You take deep breaths and try to ignore the voices in your head...

You head to the danger zone...

(Noon. Outside the school as the trio eat lunch.)

Mie: Yeah I saw the school too. Saw some members of some clubs. There's like, 4 major clubs that may be worth joining. I hear they're accepting new members starting today. Hideo, you see anything?

Hideo: No more than you guys did, but something must be going on at the school. I don't like this guys. We need to figure out what's going on.

Alice: (Reveals herself from James's backpack.) Well, what else do we know? It's related to drug dealers right?

Protagonist: (Appears shocked.)

Mie: Wait, how long have you been here?

Alice: I tagged along. I mean, what am I gonna do, sit around the house bored out of my mind? I'm still a doll I can't exactly do much.

Hideo: That begs the question, what are you? I mean, a doll, but, how are you alive?

Alice: I... don't... know. I just woke up one day in that Tale and wandered the Archives, grabbing books off the endless shelves which told me about Tales and stuff and I just... stayed there until you guys showed up. It wasn't to long, just a few days, a week, or something? I had very little sense of time, but it can't have been more than a month tops. I kinda hope to learn what I am.

Protagonist: A: Maybe you're a ghost.

B: Maybe you're a shadow.

C: Maybe you're a human.

Hideo (A): Spooky. Some vengeful spirit who died unfairly.

Alice (A): I mean I dunno I did want to stop Chiako, but that was more a sense of justice.

Mie (B): Then wouldn't she be evil?

Alice (B): Yeah, I like, care about you guys. You guys are great! Besides wouldn't I have stayed in the Tale? I don't see shadows walking around.

Mie (C): Then wouldn't she be, you know, not cloth?

Alice (C): Yeah I don't have skin. Now that I think about it, I don't have any organs how do I talk? Might be persona magic?

Alice: Either way, whatever I am, I do wanna become more human. I wanna eat, and play and live. I'm hoping that if we keep going through his stuff we can find a way. I wanna feel things again.

Mie: Again?

Alice: Did I say again?

Hideo: You said again.

Alice: Odd. I... don't have memories of being alive... must've been a slip of the tongue. Anyways I do wanna be human so maybe we can find some way to do that.

Protagonist: A: We will find a way.

(Increases kindness.)

B: We are here for you until then.

(Increases understanding.)

C: Eh, it'll work out.

Alice (A/B): Thanks that means a lot.

Alice (C): I hope so.

Mie: So our next move should be seeing if we know anything about drug dealers around here?

Hideo: Maybe we should just listen in on the conversations around here until lunch ends. Sound good?

(All nod in agreement and break off. The player then overhears three conversations before the plot progresses.)

Conversation One:

Tired Student: Man dreams are weird.

Tall Student: Isn't that true. I searched myself on the Dawn Site and I saw a lot of stuff from my past and dreams. Creepy shit.

Tired Student: Speaking of dreams, you hear about Chiako? The Dawnbreakers came to him in a dream. You ever wonder if there's more to dreams?

Tall Student: Don't tell me you believe that shit. Dude, it's like, an urban legend. Some dumb myth people spread. You know, like Big Foot. They're not real.

Tired Student: Yeah, maybe, I mean it was a one time deal. If it happens again though...

Conversation Two:

Short Student: Yeah I've heard some stuff but not to much.

Stressed Student: Might've just been my friends. I stopped talking to them cause of it. Damn druggies...

Alice: Druggies? We may wanna listen close.

Stressed Student: It seems like more and more people around here are doing drugs every day and I just don't know why. We're not in a bad part of town!

Alice: So, there is something going on... let's see if we can get any more info.

Third Conversation:

Lazy Student: Man you know I slept during that lesson.

Smart Student: Dude you can't keep sleeping in class you'll fail.

Lazy Student: Hey, I'm lazy but at least I'm not dealing.

Alice: Dealing!?!

Smart Student: Whoa man. Let's not go there. If we're overheard they could blackmail us...

After All Conversations:

Mie: So anyone know any students dealing shit?

Hideo: This isn't right man. This just...

Nevermore: Try the southern U.S.

(Screen flashes red.)

Mie: What do you mean it's worse in the south?

Nevermore: Are they brain dead?!?

(Screen flashes red again.)

Hideo: Dude chill the fuck out!

Alice: Yeah dude we've never been to the U.S.

Mie: But the south is that bad huh?

Text Box: You... don't remember what you said.

You do what you always do when the voices take hold.

Smile and nod.

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Mie: Do you even know what we're talking about?

Nevermore: Lie.

Protagonist: (Nods slowly.)

Hideo: Anyways, this is a matter the cops can handle as I was saying. Otherwise we'll handle it as Dawnbreakers.

Mie: Lunch is about to end, let's head to class.

(Afternoon. The four are seen talking at the dinner from before. The intern can be seen watching them. Listening in.)

Intern: That's... the same kids who grabbed my request yesterday. Hmmm... maybe. Just maybe...

(The intern sits at the table next to them, seemingly listening in.)

Hideo: So here's what we now.

Some students at our school are dealing drugs.

The Dawn Site showed our school so we know that our school is a prime location for this stuff.

Mie: We don't know what the Dawn Site actually is though, so can't vouch for it's accuracy.

Alice: Yeah I'm not certain what that is either. I've been to scared to ask. Kinda embarrassed because everyone else knows what it is.

Mie: Basically you search something at the crack of dawn and it shows cryptic shit.

Hideo: But we can't enter a Tale without a writing utensil and, you know, an actual target.

Mie: Yeah I... don't know any names. Chiako was easy to be honest. Pen? Easy. Target? Literally trying to frame you.

Could not have been easier.

Intern: Target? Writing utensil? What does this have to do with stopping a drug dealer?

They know about the Dawn Site though. That's been spreading around a lot online. They say searching your own name shows your past is how I heard about it but... that's not how they're describing it. I mean I saw the school tio when I searched drug dealers in my town so maybe that's not it...

Alice: Well it's a start. We know we at least have a vague idea of a lead. We're the Dawnbreakers! We have to handle this! Someone had to stop these people!

Protagonist: A: Not much but it's a start.

B: We need to get a more solid lead.

Alice (A): But we need something more solid.

Intern (B/Normal): A more solid lead?

(The other four turn to look at the intern.)

Intern: I overheard a bit...

Dawnbreakers.

I sent that request. So I was right. I saw you guys grab it.

Alice: Who are you?

Mie: Yeah who are you? You gonna arrest us? You're an intern at the police station right?

Intern: Oh no no I hated Chiako. I want to join you. I want justice. Those drug dealers... well I have a past with them and the cops won't do anything.

Hideo: What do you mean they won't do anything?

Intern: I mean the cartel owns the police and bought out Chiako. With him gone they aren't going after them but they would if I had enough proof to-

Nevermore: Some things never change.

Protagonist: (Slams fist on table in anger.)

Intern: You OK man?

Mie: He's... got issues. I think?

Hideo: Oh he does for sure but he's a good guy at heart.

Intern: Issues? How so?

Mie: Maybe... this isn't the place. You already know who we are so, I guess, where can we talk in private?

Intern: What about your place dude?

(Looks at protagonist.)

Would that work?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

(The four return to the protagonist's home.)

Kazue: Hey kiddo.

(Looks around.)

Oh hey you made some friends! Good for you!

Intern: Hey miss. I'm-

Kazue: Oh hey! I know you! Hemika was it?

Hemika: Oh, hey. You're Kazue. A pleasure to formally meet you madam!

(Shakes hand with Kazue.)

I didn't know you were a mother.

Kazue: (Appears shocked. Then sad.)

I'm... not. I just took in this American runaway.

(Forces a smile.)

Anyways, I'm glad he's finally making some friends.

Mie: Hey we need to work on...

(Falters and turns to Hideo.)

Hideo: A group project! Is it OK if we use this room?

Kazue: Of course! I'm about to go out to run errands. I'll be back in an hour so, you guys have fun.

(Begins to walk out, but stops and pats James's head, smiling.)

You're a good kid, you know that?

(Leaves.)

Alice: Man I wish I could get head-pats.

Protagonist: A: (Carry on with business.)

B: (Pat.)

Protagonist (B): (Pats Alice's head.)

Alice (B): Thanks.

(Kindness increase.)

Protagonist (A/Normal): (Appears to speak.)

Hemika: OK, I know more than you guys I think so I'll spill. The captain of the football team at your school is dealing drugs. Mostly steroids. However, he is not the source, but he can get us to the source. I just don't know how.

Hideo: Well, what are we gonna do? go and deck a 230 pound drug dealer in the face?

Mie: Yeah we need a plan to get this info.

Nevermore: Let the raven handle it. I'll get the info.

Protagonist: (Whispers to Nevermore.)

Nevermore: I'm telling you I can-

Protagonist: (Tries to punch Nevermore, but swings at air.)

Mie: Whoa dude! What are you doing?

Hemika: He's from America right?

Hideo: Yeah. Why?

Hemika: Real talk, how do we know he didn't break out of the nuthouse?

Protagonist: (Glares at Hemika.)

Mie: Hey! No! Look we all know he's kinda messed up! OK, we'll give you that but don't say shit like that! That's just mean!

Hemika: I'm just trying to- (Sighs and turns towards James.) I'll ask you strait up. Do you see things that are not real?

Protagonist: (Looks at his feet in shame before nodding.)

Hemika: Ah, so you suffer from schizophrenia?

Alice: I tried to te-

Protagonist: (Covers Alice's mouth and nods.)

Mie: So that's why you went nuts at Chiako and didn't remember...

Hideo: Is that why you left America? Did they put you away for it?

Protagonist: (Shakes head.)

They...

(Screen flashes red.)

They...

(Starts crying as the screen flashes red again.)

Mie: Easy. You don't have to tell us right now.

Protagonist: (Inhales and exhales. Calming himself.)

Hemika: Does Kazue know?

Protagonist: (Shakes head panicked.)

Hideo: Dude you gotta tell her. What you think she's gonna kick you out or something?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Mie: I doubt that but...

Hemika: Yeah our mission is to important to take that gamble but...

(Sighs and turns towards protagonist.)

You need help. Serious, professional help, and after we stop this group, we need to get you that help.

Hideo: So, how will we get this target?

Protagonist: (Speaks.)

Hemika: You'll get the info? Well, OK, but how?

Protagonist: (Speaks.)

Mie: OK we'll trust you.

Hemika: OK, so let's regroup at the diner tomorrow.

(The group splits up, allowing the player to use the day's two timeslots as they wish. The next scene takes place...)

5/11

Morning

(The protagonist waits outside the school, his face obscured by his hoodie, watching...)

Nevermore: OK the captain is...

Beefy Student: Come on guys we can't miss class I'll lose my captain position on the team!

Nevermore: That's him, but I wouldn't say Beefy Student. No he's more...

Beefy Student: I'm looking-

(Screen flashes red. The captain of the football team is no longer referred to as "Beefy Student" but rather is now called "Worthless Bastard".)

Worthless Bastard: I'm looking forward to the weekend. Man, what a week.

Protagonist: (Waits for the trio to take a short cut down an alley and enters behind them.)

Worthless Bastard: Oh, hey you... looking for business?

Nevermore: Quothe the raven...

(Screen flashes red. When the view returns, the protagonist can be seen holding Worthless Bastard by his shirt collar, the other students with him knocked out on the ground.)

Nevermore: Name!

Worthless Bastard: What?

Nevermore: (Slams Worthless Bastard into the wall of the alley.)

Name!

Source!

Name!

Worthless Bastard: I don't know! Just- I dunno! You wanna find him? He has some illegitimate daughter who knows his name, but she's gonna be taken care of soon!

Nevermore: Where?

Worthless Bastard: I dunno! She's this kid with blonde hair, around eleven I think? Goes by... Kiku? Kid is the only one who knows his face and she's a dead in an hour!

Nevermore: Why do you know this?

Worthless Bastard: I overheard it grabbing the stuff for this week! Please! Don't hurt me!

Nevermore: Now where's the fun in that?...

(Slams Worthless Bastard into the wall, drawing blood as the sounds of cracking ribs is heard.)

You keep dealing? I'll finish you off.

(Runs.)

Noon. Red light district.

Protagonist: (Glares at Nevermore.)

Nevermore: I got the job done! You didn't. Now we gotta find the kid before it's to late.

Protagonist: (Sighs and stands up, nodding.)

(Cue scene of the protagonist looking around the Red Light District until they see the kid being kidnapped by two men with guns in an alley, crying out for help.)

Goon A: Beat it kid this doesn't concern you!

Goon B: Dammit we don't have time for this!

(Pulls gun and prepares to fire.)

Nevermore: Hey kid! You can use personas outside of Tales! That's how I handled those beefy students!

Here let me handle this!

(Nevermore takes control, the protagonist sprouting wings and his eyes turning yellow, grinning maliciously.)

Nevermore: It appears we are in a spot of bother.

Goon B: (Opens fire.)

Nevermore: (Deflects bullets with his wings.)

Hey kid, why don't you come with me? These... individuals seem to bare you ill will.

Goon A: She isn't going anywhere!

Nevermore: She doesn't have to go with me but she isn't going with you. Kid, you got any family?

Kiku: No, my mom's dead and my dad-

Goon A: Is tying up loose ends!

Nevermore: Not on my watch!

(The player then enters a battle against the two goons in the Quothe the Raven state. After the battle...)

Protagonist: (Returns to normal to see the two goons beaten half to death and a scared little kid.)

Nevermore: You're welcome.

Protagonist: (Glares at Nevermore before approaching Kiku.)

Text Box: The child seems afraid.

You should comfort her somehow.

Protagonist: A: You OK?

B: It's OK to be scared.

(Increases understanding.)

C: (Attempt to hug her.)

Kiku (A): No...

Kiku (B): You... almost killed them.

Kiku (C): (Leans away from protagonist.)

Protagonist: (Speaks.)

Kiku: Wait so I'm just... free to go?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Nevermore: Yeah he's not gonna like, kidnap you. You're still your own person. He can't take you unless you wanna go because apparently some moral code is more important than the job!

Protagonist: (Glares at Nevermore.)

Kiku: My dad... did he send them?

Protagonist: (Turns away and nods. Stands up. Offers his hand to Kiku, to lead her to safety. Kiku turns away.)

Kiku: I'm sorry but...

Protagonist: (Nods in understanding and begins to walk.)

Kiku: Wait!

(Runs up to protagonist and grabs his arm.)

Protagonist: (Pats Kiku's head.)

Kiku: (Flinches at first but then calms down and accepts it.)

Protagonist: (Returns home with a visibly shaking Kiku, who clings to him desperately.)

Kazue: (Is visibly shocked when James enters.)

Excuse me?

Kid... I have... several questions.

Kiku: (Hides behind protagonist.)

Protagonist: A: It's OK. She's nice.

B: She's not dangerous.

C: It's alright. You're safe here.

Kazue (A/B): Why is she so skittish?

Kazue (C): Safe here? Safe from what?

Kazue: You have explaining to do.

Protagonist: (Nods and appears to speak.)

Kazue: The daughter... of a drug lord?

Kiku: It's true! When I was three he left and he gave me this pen I've held onto since as a memento. I thought he loved me but...

Kazue: Kid...

(Walks up to and hugs the child.)

You're safe here.

(Lets go and glares at James.)

Can I speak to you? Alone?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Kiku: I'm gonna... sit in here.

Kazue: (Smiles sweetly.) It's OK sweetie. We'll be right back.

(Walks with James to the back yard.)

Kazue: (Looks at James's hands.)

You weren't at school and you're covered in blood that isn't yours.

You better tell me what the fuck is going on!

Protagonist: (Looks away.)

Kazue: You can't just spring an orphan on me like this! Just because I took you in doesn't mean I can take in every kid off the street! You know that!

What did you murderer her attackers?

Protagonist: (Shakes head and speaks.)

Kazue: OK, so you didn't kill anyone at least but... why are still doing this stuff? This is my job. Not yours just...

(Kazue sighs and sits down.)

James, I'm gonna to have to ground you or something.

Like I can turn a blind eye as a detective but as a-

(Kazue catches herself and corrects herself.)

Guardian to you, I can't turn a blind eye.

No T.V. for two weeks, and if you skip school again we are going to have problems. Got it?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Kazue: Good.

(Sighs.)

Kid I... care about you. I'm gonna keep an eye on the other orphan but... whatever you're doing give me a heads up and quit breaking the law! If you do that it's fine I guess.

Protagonist: (Nods in agreement.)

Kazue: Good. Now, I'm gonna make sure the kid is OK. You... just relax I guess and... if something is wrong, you can tell me. Please.

Nevermore: Lie.

Protagonist: (Speaks.)

Text Box: You lie like you always do.

Kazue: Alright.

Well let's go check on the kid.

(The two return to see Kiku sitting in the living room.)

Kazue: (In a very soft, almost motherly tone.) Hey buddy...

(Sits next to Kiku on the couch.)

So... do you have anywhere to go?

Kiku: Not really. I just bounce from place to place and go to school. Orphanage to orphanage.

Kazue: Do you wanna stay here? I can arrange the legal parts.

Kiku: I do but...

(Shakes her head.)

Dad will find you and-

Kazue: I'm a detective. I'll know if he's looking for us. You're safe now OK? I'm gonna stop him.

(There is a knock on the door.)

Protagonist: (Answers knock to be greeted by a tall middle aged man in a suit.)

???: Ah, I see you have taken my daughter under your wing?

Protagonist: (Clenches his fist in anger.)

Kiku's Dad: Scream and I kill you all.

Kazue: Who is it?

Protagonist: A: No one!

B: Salesman!

C: Just a friend!

(Exits house to speak to Riku's dad.)

Riku's Dad: I'll tell you something kid, I like a challenge. I like when people struggle against me, so I'll give you three weeks to stop me. Maybe you'll suceed. Amuse me. Until then James West.

(Begins to leave, only to turn around with an evil sneer.)

Three weeks and you all die.

Well, three weeks and a day. I have business out of town so I'll be a day late on my word.

See you in Hell.

(Leaves.)

Protagonist: (Clenches fist in rage.)

Nevermore: He's dead...

Text Box: You're going to stop him tomorrow...

But for now Kazue will have an eye on you so you should relax today.

(Player can use their two time slots as they see fit until the next day...)

5/12

21 days until assassination.

(Morning)

Alice: Hey you aren't leaving me here again like yesterday!

What were you even up to all day? I heard bits and pieces of you and Kazue arguing? Also there's a new kid?

Protagonist: (Remains silent.)

Alice: Secret? Fine, let's just get the job done.

Protagonist: (Nods. Walks up to Kiku.)

Kiku: You need... A pen? My dad's pen? And his name?

His name is Raibu Tomi, and here you go. I guess...

(Hands James a pen she has in her pocket.)

He gave that to me... told me it would be all I would ever get from him. I thought he meant he just wanted me to be strong but...

Protagonist: (Pats Kiku's head to comfort her before leaving.)

Kiku: What is he planning?...

Protagonist: (Meets with the others in the morning at the diner.)

Hemika: So you wanted to meet early?

Protagonist: (Sighs and speaks.)

Mie: Uhhhh... What the fuck?

Hideo: He's gonna kill you?

Hemika: Disgusting...

Kiku: (Sneaks into the diner. Mutters to herself.)

I have to know what's going on...

Hideo: We going in?

Hemika: Going... in?

Mie: Oh right. Tales. We... Alice, explain.

Alice: OK so we can enter this dream scape where we can fight a Shadow of someone and if we beat it into submission they confess.

Hemika: ...

And... James is the only schizophrenic one here? Right? Cause you guys are acting like the doll can talk.

Mie: Look we'll just head outside and show you.

(The group head outside, followed by Kiku, and with a flick of a pen by James, they enter the Tale, which takes the form of a massive beachside mansion.)

Hemika: This view! It's-

Mie: Man it's so beautiful you almost forget we're in such a dangerous place.

Kiku: Dangerous?

(All turn towards Kiku.)

Hideo: Kiddo? What...

Hemika: Kid you can't be here.

Shadow Raibu: Well she won't be for long.

(All turn to see Shadow Raibu pull a gun on Kiku.)

Nevermore: Oh Hell no!

Protagonist: (Rushes over to shield Kiku, taking a bullet to the arm.)

Hideo: Stay down!

Mie: You protect the kid! We'll handle this!

Hemika: You bastard!

Shadow Raibu: Oh, it's you. Heh, what a rat trying to fight for justice. To what end child? For what's right? Ha! Bullshit!

Hemika: You...

You'll pay for what you did!

(Awakens persona.)

Shadow Raibu: (Signals two shadows.)

Ice em!

(Cue battle without James, with only the four companions. They can't identify the weaknesses of the shadows, as Raibu keeps modifying their weaknesses. After three rounds...)

Shadow Raibu: Ha! I knew these shadows could handle you!

Mie: It's no use!

Alice: They keep changing elements! At this rate...

Kiku: No...

I can...

(Kiku stands up.)

I won't...

(Clenches her fist.)

I may only be eleven, but I won't let you win!

(Awakens persona. Battle continues.)

Kiku: Guys! I can... sense them!

Hideo: Sense them?

Kiku: The shadows! The... I can see everything with my Persona!

Alice: Well we could use a navigator. What's their weakness?

Kiku: I'm on it!

(After battle.)

Shadow Raibu: (Flees.)

Protagonist: (Finishes bandaging wound and gets up.)

Hideo: We did it!

Hemika: You did good Kiku!

Alice: Did you follow us?

Hemika: Wait, I just realized there's a talking doll. What... What are you?

Alice: Good question, but for now... Kiku why are you here?

Kiku: I... may have followed...

Mie: Kiku you can't...

Alice: Kid you should've stayed home.

Kiku: So can others hear the doll?

Alice: No only Persona users can hear me. That's what you guys summoned. We can use that to fight the Shadows. I'll explain the rest later but... Kiku, your Persona can really help us! You can help is navigate through the Tales-

Hideo: Isn't it a little dangerous for a kid?

Kiku: But I wanna help! If it wasn't for you guys I would be dead right now!

(The group offer shocked expressions full of worry.)

Mie: Kiddo...

Kiku: But it's OK! James saved me!

Protagonist: (Is distracted by adjusting the gauze around his wound.)

Hideo: When he did... was he... different?

Kiku: He was kinda scary but... it wasn't him so to speak he was... He called himself Nevermore?

Hemika: Nevermore? Hmmmm...

Mie: We have to tell Kazue soon...

Hideo: Not yet, but yeah, soon.

Kiku: Is he OK?

Hemika: We... don't think so no...

Protagonist: (Walks over and greets the others.)

Hideo: You OK man?

Protagonist: (Smiles and nods.)

Hemika: So, Kiku here has some sort of navigator Persona and... how do we feel about letting her use that to guide us?

Mie: If she's not on the front lines-

Nevermore: No! I won't lose another one!

(Screen flashes red. When view returns, James stands between the others and Kiku, glaring.)

Hideo: Easy dude!

Nevermore: Do you know what I've endured?

(Screen flashes red again.)

Mie: Dude! Fuck right off!

Nevermore: Do you know what I've sacrfied?

(Screen flashes red.)

Hemika: (Slaps James.)

You OK?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Kiku: Please stop fighting...

Text Box: What did you say?

What did you say?

You don't remember...

Protagonist: (Speaks.)

Hideo: You don't remember a word of it?

Mie: Dude... You said some hurtful shit.

Hemika: I mean you still apologized but...

Nevermore: This man does not speak for me I'm not sorry for shit!

Protagonist: (Glares at Nevermore.)

Hemika: So, we need a navigator, but dude, we will keep Kiku safe.

Text Box: You're losing it.

You're losing it James.

Just agree.

Just agree and take deep breaths.

...

You're becoming more and more detached from reality.

You're running out of time...

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Kiku: You guys are... nice to me...

Hemika: Of course. I mean, we care about you.

Kiku: I wish... nevermind.

Alice: I say we pick this up later. Anyways on the way to school I'll explain Tales...

(The group leaves the Tales and goes to school, talking to Alice.)

Text Box: Alice told Hemika and Kiku about how Tales work but...

You are losing your mind.

Day by day you can feel reality slip further and further.

You...

You're scared.

You're scared you'll hurt someone you love.

You're scared of yourself...

...

It's OK.

One thing at a time.

First you save Kiku...

Author's Note: I have decided to write the main plot rather than the Social Links for now. As to help the Social Links fit the story better and match thematically.

Whenever player enters the Tale:

Hemika: So this is it. A beachside mansion? What's up with that anyways?

Alice: Imma be honest I don't know. Maybe it's like, a dream that the person has? This is kinda their dream. After all we appeared in Chiako's dream.

Kiku: So we get to the top and we stop my dad from hurting anyone ever again?

Mie: Pretty much.

Hideo: It's OK kiddo we've done this once before.

(Kiku Turns towards James.)

Kiku: Is that true?

Protagonist: A: It's all gonna be OK.

B: I know it's scary but we'll protect you.

C: We'll do what it takes.

Kiku (A): I know it's just...

Hideo (A): It's OK kiddo. We can do this.

Kiku (B): Ya promise?

Hemika (B): You almost say that as if you've dealt with something like this before James.

(Protagonist sighs. Understanding increase.)

Hideo (C): Again we've dealt with this before. We'll see it through.

Kiku (C): OK I just...

Hemika (C): Hey. Hey. It's OK. They handled a crooked sheriff. We can handle one fat asshole.

Mie: Anyways, we should try to reach the first saferoom. Right?

Alice: Yeah. Let's go guys.

(The crew enter the mansion. The player plays through the dungeon until the first Safe Room appears. There's also a tutorial for Kiku's Persona but that that's gameplay not plot.)

At First Safe Room:

Alice: OK looks like a safe room.

Kiku: So we're safe here?

Hideo: That's debatable.

Mie: I mean we are unless your dad's Shadow rolls in.

Hemika: Hey guys is there always a screen here?

Alice: Oh yeah. Everyone quiet! This should tell us about... actually I dunno why these are here.

(Camera pans to the screen which shows a young Tomi arguing with an older man whom bears a resemblance to him.)

Young Tomi: I said I don't want to inherit the family business!

Older Man: Raibu. This business has been passed down for three generations. I killed my father. He killed his. It has been this way for as long as the Tomi line has been dealing. You're weak.

(The older man knees Young Tomi in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees and cough up blood.)

Tobi's Father (Older Man): I'm giving you one last month, Raimu. You don't wanna end up like your big brother do you?

Young Tomi: (Clenches his fist.) No...

Tobi's Father: Very good. Now, a month. Prove you're strong enough to inherit the business.

(The screen cuts to black. The camera pans back to the party.)

Hemika: My God... that's...

Alice: I'm picking up on a theme here...

Kiku: Did grandpa really do that?

(Kiku appears disturbed and afraid. James comforts her with a head pat. He himself however, starres into his reflection in the computer, death in his eyes.)

Mie: James? You OK?

(James starres into the screen. Clenching his fists. Nevermore appears behind him.)

Nevermore: This all feels so familiar doesn't it?

Text Box: Familiar...

No...

You came here to escape them.

No!

NO!

NO NO NO!

Hideo: Dude?

(James suddenly vomits from stress.)

Alice: James!

(Hideo rushes over to James as Kiku jumps back.)

Hideo: Yo dude! Breath! Come on man!

Nevermore: Well James, looks like even here...

Text Box: Even here...

...

See it through.

Hemika: James are you OK?

(James collects himself and nods.)

Mie (If it's the last day before assassination): I know it's hard but we have to keep going. We don't have enough time.

Mie (If there is still time before assassination): We don't have to do the rest of this right now. We can rest now that we've reached a Safe Room and come back tomorrow.

James: (Shakes his head and moved forward. Hemika and Alice stay in the back and talk.)

Hemika: What did you mean by a common theme?

Alice: Oh so far both tales have involved some kid getting beat by their parents. I dunno it's probably nothing.

Hemika: Hmmm...

(With that the party proceeds.)

At Second Safe Room:

Hideo: Fianlly I can rest my legs. Jeez my dogs are barking!

Hemika: What did you go running before this?

Hideo: ...

Mie: (Chuckles). No you idiot!

Hideo: (In a joking tone.) I never claimed to be a smart man.

Alice: Everyone quiet. The screen's on!

(All turn towards the screen. Camera pans to it to show young Tomi visiting a grave.)

Young Tomi: Hey big bro.

(There is no response.)

It's been a while. Hasn't it?

(Silence.)

Soooooo... dad's presenting the same kill or be killed thing he presented a year ago.

(Silence. This time longer. Young Tomi then goes on a long rant, pacing and growing angrier as he speaks.)

I don't get you man. You always claimed you had to "do the right thing no matter what." That you were better. That we were better and would get away from all this! Then you died! Your "moral compass" did fuck all for us! Now I have to kill or be killed because of some fucked tradition! But see bro, that's the difference between us. I'm willing to survive. I'm willing to kill...

(Young Tomi sighs as he sets some flowers down at the grave.)

You were a good man, and I hope there's some Heaven, some life after this one, where you're happy, but as for me, I think imma stick around...

(Young Tomi walks away holding a gun.)

I'm not the one dying today...

(The screen goes blank, cutting back to the party. James is shaking with rage as he starres at the screen.)

Mie: This is... holy shit.

Hemika: I knew it would be fucked but...

Kiku: Grandpa was just as bad as papa wasn't he?

Hideo: (Offers a hug to Kiku.) It's OK kid. It's gonna be OK.

Text Box: All so familar...

All so...

Nevermore: You couldn't save her. I hate reruns. Don't you?

(James punches the screen in a frenzied rage. Shattering it into tiny shards. Hideo shields Kiku from the shrapnel even though none reaches him.)

Mie: James! Calm down man!

(James collects himself after he finished and sits down.)

Hideo: Dude chill. It's gonna be OK.

Kiku: Big bro...

(Everyone appears shocked as Kiku looks at James and asks.)

Why didn't you save me?

(Kiku's face changes into a skull, the flesh melting off.)

Why?

Why!?!

WHY!?!

(James rubs his eyes to see Kiku again, safe and sound.)

Kiku: Are you OK big bro?

Nevermore: Lie.

Protagonist: (Nods and speaks.)

Hideo: OK should be one more set of floors from here. We're close to the top now.

Mie: We can do this.

Kiku: And then it's over right?

Alice: Yeah.

Kiku: I'm scared. Alice?

Alice: Yeah?

Kiku: Can I hold you?

Alice: I'm not a cute doll you-

(Kiku starts shaking. Looking like she's scared.)

Alice: Fine.

(Kiku picks up Alice and holds her tightly.)

Hemika: The shadow is ahead right?

Mie: Should be yeah.

Hemika (If it's the last day before assassination.): It's now or never. We have to see this through.

Hemika (If there is still time before assassination): It might be wise to rest. We don't know what the Shadow is planning...

(Party proceeds. James stays back looking at the screen which sparks with electricity. Nevermore appears beside him.)

Nevermore: You gonna kill this time or are you gonna chicken out?

Protagonist: A: Shut up.

B: I can't in front of Kiku.

C: I don't know...

Nevermore (A/B): Same coward as always I see.

Nevermore (C): Why not let me do it then? It'll be easy...

Hideo: James! You coming?

(James shakes his head, causing Nevermore to disappear and nods before following the group.)

At Boss Room:

(The room is a rooftop pool, the stage is set under the setting Sun as Shadow Tobi sits in a floaty, a cigar in his mouth and a drink in his hand as he leans back and relaxes. Looking up at the party as they enter.)

Shadow Tomi: Ah! Finally! Took you long enough! I see the brat is with you.

(Kiku hides behind James who shields her.)

Hemika: I don't understand. If you hated you father why did you become just like him?

Shadow Tomi: Ah yes. There's one more part to my tale. Roll the footage!

(A massive screen at the other end of the pool turns on to show Young Tomi standing over his father's corpse.)

Young Tomi: It's over... Now I'm in control...

(Young Tomi stands and thinks for a moment.)

Huh... Now what?

(He starres at his father's corpse and thinks aloud.)

Huh. Well let's see. He only killed my bro because my bro was weak, and I only killer him because he had a kid.

So it stands to reason the solution to all this is to create a world where I am strong and kill any children I have.

I won't be in pain anymore that way.

I'll become as strong, no, stronger than my father and slaughter my kin.

Then no one will ever beat me like he did ever again!

(The screen goes blank. Shadow Tomi speaks.)

Shadow Tomi: So there you have it. I become what ever it took to never face such abuse again.

Hideo: You became a monster.

Mie: Yeah! Even worse than your father!

Alice: And what of your big bro? He would be revolted!

(Shadow Tomi snaps into a rage and glares, the pool begins to bubble.)

Shadow Tomi: I loved my brother more than anything! How fucking dare you speak for him! He was the only one who did the right thing and look what happened! I won't end up like him! I'll tear you apart!

(Shadow Tomi dives into the water and emerges as a massive sea serpent. Cue boss battle. This continues until the boss falls. Shadow Tobi reverts back to his human form after the boss fight.)

Shadow Tomi: I yield! I yield!

(Nevermore appears behind James.)

Nevermore: We don't do that here.

Hemika: OK guys that's it right?

Alice: Yeah that- Good lord James! No!

(James grabs Shadow Tomi by the shirt collar.)

Shadow Tomi: You fool.

(Shadow Tomi sneers.)

You actually fell for it.

(The pool suddenly erupts like a gyser.)

Alice: James!

(Alice rushes forward only to be pushed back by the walk of water.)

Agh! It's scalding!

Hideo: James! James! Can you hear us James?

Kiku: Big bro! Big bro no!

(James turns his attention to Shadow Tomi who sneers.)

Shadow Tomi: It's funny. You've caused all this trouble but I've never learned your name.

Protagonist: (Appears to speak.)

Shadow Tomi: James? James West?

(Shadow Tomi appears shocked.)

No... it can't be... my boss said you were dead!

(Nevermore appears behind James.)

Nevermore: Actually, the only dead one...

(James transforms into Nevermore.)

Nevermore: Is gonna be you.

Shadow Tomi: I think we both know stopping me changes nothing then. I'm just a local guy! I'm not the head honcho! But you would already know that wouldn't you West?

Nevermore: Well all the same, like father like son.

Shadow Tomi: What do you mean?

Nevermore: You shall share the same fate Tomi.

Shadow Tomi: Wait. Wait!

(Shadow Tomi backs away, afraid as he pleads.)

I yield! For real this time! I'll confess! Please! I won't hurt Kiku! I won't tell anyone about you! I don't wanna die!

(Shadow Tomi stands at the edge of the roof, crying. Nevermore grabs him by the shirt collar and holds him over the edge. Sad music begins to play.)

Nevermore: I don't care what you want. I just want her back! You and yours took her away from me!

Shadow Tomi: I can give you anything! Please!

Nevermore: Can you bring the dead back?

Shadow Tomi: You think I wouldn't have brought my brother back?

Nevermore: Then you're useless to me!

(Nevermore begins to push Shadow Tomi over.)

Shadow Tomi: Kiku!

(Nevermore hesitates.)

Nevermore: What?

Shadow Tomi: She called you big bro right? Imagine what seeing you kill someone would do to her!

(Nevermore pauses for a moment before screaming as Shadow Tomi closes his eyes. He then slams Shadow Tomi down on the ground in a rage.)

Nevermore: Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit!

(Nevermore sighs and collects himself. He sneers as he explains.)

You're lucky you know. You guessed the exact nerve James and I are sensitive to. After all, I came to be because she was killed. Right before James's eyes.

(Nevermore elaborates as he sighs.)

It's funny in a way. We are similar in certain ways Tomi. More than you can imagine. James and I know well the traditions of this cartel. To say the least...

...

Next one.

I'll just kill the next one.

Drop the water, Tomi.

(The wall of water falls as Nevermore approaches the group. Kiku appears afraid and hides behind the others.)

Nevermore: The job is done.

Hemika: So this is Nevermore?

Hideo: Yeah. That's him.

Hemika: OK so it's not just schizophrenia got it.

Mie: What do you-

Kiku: Big bro...

(Everyone falls silent as Kiku glares at Nevermore.)

Give back big bro.

(Nevermore smiles.)

Nevermore: Fair enough. Yknow you're all great folk. Better than James and I. I would advise you to remember that.

(James returns to normal and looks around confused.)

Protagonist: (Appears to speak.)

Mie: Yeah... we... we won but...

Hemika: James you have D.I.D.

Protagonist: (Appears confused.)

(The ground shakes.)

Alice: That's all well and good but we can discuss this later! We gotta go!

(The building tips over and water pours down the side of it.)

Hideo: Water slide anyone?

Mie: Looks like the quickest way! Let's go!

Kiku: I'm scared. It's to high up!

Protagonist: (Lifts Kiku up and speaks to her.)

Kiku: OK. OK. Just don't look down right?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Hemika: Alice let's go!

Alice: On it!

(The group slide down the side of the building with the flow of the water. They end up back in the real world, falling a few feet down on the ground.)

Hemika: Ow! My ankle!

Hideo: Everyone OK? Any injuries?

Alice: I stubbed my toe.

Hideo: Any SERIOUS injuries?

Alice: Hey stubbing your toe hurts!

Mie: No no. We're good. Drenched though.

Hemika: OK James, before we all head home, we need to talk about this.

Hideo: Yeah uhhhh... you're not OK.

Nevermore: Lie. Lie! Lie lie lie!

Protagonist: (Appears to speak.)

Hemika: Yes yes you have schizophrenia but you also have D.I.D. Dissociative Identity Disorder. Or in layman's terms. Split personality disorder. It often shows up after several psychological trauma and can be associated with repressed memories or desires. In many cases it is a defense mechanism from whatever hurt the person in the first. It can be treated with time therapy and in most cases medication. You can heal your mental wounds and be happy but... you need help James. This isn't part of my request anymore. I'm asking you as a friend.

Get help.

Please.

Mie: Dude it's OK. We don't think any less of you for it. You can heal. It's OK.

Hideo: Dude I know it's scary but kazue won't like, disown you.

Nevermore: Don't!

Protagonist: (Nods in agreement.)

Alice: I'll make sure he does.

Hideo: Good. It's gonna be OK man.

Mie: Let's meet up when he confesses OK? I'll take Kiku home for ya James. You seem like you need to think.

(All nod and part ways. Alice talks to James as they walk.)

Alice: We're doing good work. I know it's hard but... we can do this.

...

Hey.

If you ever like, need a hug or whatever, I'm here for you.

OK?

(Magician arcana rank up!)

(Alice can now baton pass!)

(James returns home and heads to his room where Nevermore sits on his bed.)

Nevermore: You.

Are.

An absolute.

Moron.

(A song resembling the song "Alone" (which plays when the Yu is home alone cause Nanako and Dojima are in the hospital) from Persona 4 Plays. The song is a nod for thematic reasons and is titled "Lonley Distrust")

OK fine. You can tell Kazue about me and probably get away with it but if she knows about who we really are. Who YOU really are.

Protagonist: A: She wouldn't know even if we told her.

B: We will avenge her with or without Kazue's help.

C: She cares about us... right?

Nevermore (A): Yeah the cop wouldn't know about what they did. They're infiltrating Japan dude. It may already be to late.

Nevermore (B): And if you tell her about our past it'll be without.

Nevermore (C): Only because she doesn't know the truth.

Nevermore: You are the child of scum and filth. Evil runs through your very veins.

(Nevermore grabs James's face and smiles madly.)

We've seen everyone become their parents. We are on the clock James. Soon we will begin to become evil as well so we must do as much good as we can before then. Then when we do, we must die.

You're alone, West.

Never forget that.

(Nevermore disappears.)

Text Box: Even in this house full of people you care about. You're still alone.

...

How long do you have?

A week?

A month?

A year if you're lucky?

Everyone you've fought was a victim of abuse.

...

You're gonna become evil too.

...

No.

You're going to destory them.

And then you'll die.

This chain ends with you.

...

You decide to go to sleep.

If Tale Isn't Completed

6/2

Day of Assisnation

(James, Kiku, and Kazue are seen eating breakfast. There's a knock on the door.)

Kazue: James could you get that please?

(James answers the door. Shock fills his eyes and the world turn monochromatic as a gunshot is heard and he falls over dead. Tomi's voice is heard.)

Tomi: Your story is over, kid.

Ice em.

(Gunshots and screams are heard as the screen fades to a Game Over.)

If Tale Is Completed:

6/2

(James, Kiku, and Kazue are seen eating breakfast. The atmosphere is calm and welcoming as James sits there. Alice whispers to him.)

Alice: James you have to tell her.

Protagonist: (Gets up and begins to speak.)

Kazue: Wait hold that thought. There's no way...

(Kazue turns to the T.V. where Tomi is confessing. The camera pans to it.)

Tomi: My name is Raibu Tomi. I am a local drug lord who attempted to murder my daughter. I have been selling my products from across the ocean to local teens across the nearby area. After being threatened with death by the Dawnbreakers in a dream, whom I didn't believe in until this time frankly, I have decided to come forward and...

Kazue: It can't be...

(Kazue begins to mutter to herself.)

Text Box: Kazue is deep in thought.

Now is not a good time to discuss your mental state.

...

You should meet the others at the diner for now.

You'll tell her after.

(James, Alice, and Kiku exit and head to the diner where Hideo, Hemika, and Mie greet them.)

Hideo: Hey guys!

Hemika: Yo!

Mie: Hey guys you see the confession?

Kiku: So I'm safe now right?

(Alice jumps from James's backpack onto Kiku's head.)

Alice: Yeah kid! You're free now!

Kiku: So who's next?

Hemika: Next? Kid, you don't have to do this anymore. You're safe now.

Kiku: But there's others like me right? Others who need help? Can't I help them?

Mie: Kid I dunno...

Kiku: Please I wanna make sure men like my father don't hurt anyone else.

(Nevermore appears, walking around the street corner to stand next to James.)

Nevermore: Little late for that one eh?

Hideo: OK so guys?

Hemika: Yeah?

Hideo: Bad news I might be a kleptomaniac but good news I swiped some stuff from that mansion. A fair bit of money and I thought we should celebrate somehow. Ideas?

Alice: Well I can't eat so...

Hemika: What about we head to the amusement park? There's one about half an hour from here.

Kiku: Oh can mom come?

(Everyone looks at Kiku confused.)

Mie: Mom?

Kiku: Oh right uhhhh... I... kinda see you guys as my family now. Since I... don't... have one now.

Hemika: Wrong.

(Hemika hugs Kiku.)

You have us.

Hideo: So Kazue is your mom then?

Kiku: Pretty much I mean she did adopt me. That makes James big bro too!

Alice: So that's why you started calling him big bro. I was wondering about that.

Hideo: Yeah so all that sounds good. Y'all see if Kazue is free. We'll meet back here in an hour.

(The group breaks off. James and Kiku enter the house to see Kazue doing paperwork in her office.)

Kiku: Mama!

(Kazue turns to see the duo, and smiles. She hugs Kiku who rushes over to her.)

Kazue: Oh hey kiddo! Hey James! You're back early.

Protagonist: (Appears to speak.)

Kazue: I mean yeah sounds fun but... where did you get the money?

Alice: OK now lie.

(Nevermore appears from James's room.)

Nevermore: For once I agree. My advice is good this time. Lie.

Protagonist: A: Part time job.

B: I got lucky at the arcade and won a phone I sold.

C: Uhhhh... internet?

Kazue (A): Hmmmm.

Kazue (B/C/Normal): Did you get it legally?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

(Kazue smiles.)

Kazue: Then I trust you well enough. Let's go!

(Cue animated scenes of the group having fun at an amusement park. Riding roller coasters and eating carnival food. Time passes in this wholesome montage which shows the group bonding until evening falls. Kazue and James, still animated, are shown talking at a table as Kiku runs off.)

Kiku: I'm going on the Burning Loop with Hemika again!

Kazue: What about Hideo?

Kiku: He got sick so Mie is with him! I'll be back! Cya mom!

Kazue: OK. Keep an eye on her Hemika.

Hemika: Will do madam.

(Kiku drags Hemika along as Kazue laughs.)

Kazue: Such a sweet kid. I love her. I truly do. Glad I could be the mother she wouldn't otherwise have.

(Kazue turns towards James.)

Now you wanted to talk?

Protagonist: (Nervously.) Yes.

Kazue: What's wrong? You seem... stressed.

Protagonist: I'm not OK Kazue. I suffer from these horrible hallucinations. Today's been great but I still need to be truthful with you even if it means this is the last good day I'm gonna have. I-

(Screen flashes red. James is shown hyperventilating.)

Kazue: Easy. Easy. You can tell me.

Protagonist: I'll skip the cause and cut to the effect. I suffer from schizophrenia and D.I.D. and I understand if you hate me but... I couldn't lie to you anymore I just...

(James looks like he's about to cry when Kazue hugs him.)

Kazue: Kiddo... It's OK. I understand you've been through a lot. It's not your fault you have mental wounds. Look, I'll set up for you to see a therapist OK? It's all gonna be OK.

Protagonist: (Nods in understanding.)

Kazue: You OK?

Protagonist: Honestly? Feels a lot better to get that off my chest yeah.

Kazue: (Smiles.) Good. You can be honest with me. You mean a lot to me. OK?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Kazue: Now, you go have fun. That's why we're here after all!

(Protagonist nods and runs off. He passes by a young women with poofy brown hair in a jacket not unlike his own. His eyes go wide with shock and fear as he turns aroune. She whispers to him, her face hidden.)

???: You let me die you know. You really think you deserve to be happy?

(James turns around but the women is gone. He sighs and brushes it off and keeps running. Ending the animated scene. Kazue walks with James and Kiku to the car as the group begins to part ways.)

Hideo: That was fun. See y'all at school alright?

Mie: Cya there! Hemika you don't go to our school do you.

Hemika: Nah buy we can hangout after. I'll see you guys later!

Text Box: You feel the bond between all of you has grown.

(Fool arcana rank up!)

(The group parts ways. Kazue gets in the car with Alice, Kiku, and James. Alice and Kiku sitting in the back and James in the front. Kiku dozes off. After which Kazue speaks to James.)

Kazue: (Whispering.) I did mean that. I do care about you James and I can help you see a therapist. Just say when. OK?

Author's Note: Yes there will be a therapy social link.

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Kazue: It's all gonna be OK. I am worried about the Dawnbreakers though. Whoever they are they might be in over their heads. You know? Reminds me of the Phantom Thieves a while back.

Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves?

Protagonist: A: Yes.

B: No.

Kazue (A): Huh. Well I didn't until recently.

Kazue (B): If you had asked me a week ago I would have agreed.

Kazue: I used to think they were a fluke but now... I don't know James. It makes me wonder. Yknow It's a perfect 50/50 in the public eye. Half believe the Phantom Thieves existed, half don't. Right down the middle. But these Dawnbreakers... There's a resemblance...

If only I could talk to one. Learn the truth or if I already knew one and just didn't realize...

(Kazue brushes it off.)

Agh. Whatever. Third time's the charm as they say. I wouldn't worry unless it happens a third time...

(Justice arcana rank up!)

(Fade to black as Kazue keeps driving and cut back to James in his room. He sits on his bed rubbing his eyes.)

Text Box: You're very tired.

You should sleep soon.

(The door creeks open and Alice enters.)

Alice: Hey.

You got a second?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

(Alice sits next to James.)

Alice: That took a lot of courage man.

I'm proud of you.

...

I think about Aimi yknow?

I was in her Tale when I first awoke with no memory.

I wondered at first what she saw in you.

But...

You're a good friend.

Never forget that.

You mean a lot to me dude.

...

That's all.

I'm gonna go back to bed. Kiku likes to hold me when she sleeps. I hate being a doll but... Yknow it makes her happy and she's kinda like a little sister to me.

Cya later.

(Alice leaves.)

Text Box: You feel the bond between you and Alice has grown.

(Magician arcana rank up!)

Text Box: You've had arguably the best day of your life.

If only because you spent it with people you care about.

...

But now it's time to go to sleep.

(Fade to black. Open on a new scene. A young women in a white skirt and pigtails tied with ribbons in her blonde hair walks past a T.V. store in an animated cutscene where she stops. Her face hidden as she looks at the many T.V.s which play the news.)

News Anchor: Teen idol Gaku Utsu is still missing three days after her partner's death. The Duo "Electric Overdose" collapsed after Eiko died tragically of an overdose. How tragically ironic her name. In other news the Dawnbreakers strike again! This time taking out a drug lord. In a case resembling the Phantom Thieves myth of a few years ago they have struck again in the same town of...

Young Women: So that's where they are...

(The women smiles and keeps walking, her face mostly hidden but her smile clear as day. It is full of malice and hatred as she speaks.)

Young Women: I'll avenge you, Eiko, and if anyone can help me, these Dawnbreakers can...

(End of animated cutscene.)


	3. Strength Social Link (Mie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social link focusing on Mie and her struggles with the divorce of her parents.

Event One: Forced on 4/23.

Mie: Hey, you busy? I've got nothing to do after school. Wanna hang out?

Text Box: You recall what the long nosed man said about making freinds. For some reason, thinking of him makes the name Igor pops into your head. His name must be Igor.

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Mie: Cool. Let's go. I know this great beef bowl place down the way.

(Scene change to beef bowl restaurant.)

Mie and Protagonist: (Wolf down huge bowls of beef and ramen.)

Mie: So, how long you been in Japan?

Protagonist: (Speaks)

Mie: About two months? Cool. I've been here my whole life, born and raised. I love this town, yknow?

Protagonist: A: Totally. (Best choice.)

B: Better than America. (Good choice.)

C: Not really. (Bad choice.)

Mie (A/B): I know, right?

Mie (C): Don't worry. You'll come around.

Mie: Man, it must've took balls of steel to come to Japan. Rumor says you're an illegal. That true?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Mie: Wow. That's rough man. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.

There are a lot of rumors on why you came to Japan. Any of them true?

Protagonist: (Shrugs)

Mie: Yeah. Some of them are pretty far fetched. Some say you killed a man or some shit. Real bullshit.

Shopkeeper: Mei! I thought I told you not to show your face here until you have the money you owe me!

Mie: Come on dude not now!

Protagonist: A: This one's on me sir. (Best choice.)

B: Lay off man. (Good choice.)

Shopkeeper : Ugh, fine. (Leaves.)

Mie : I've lost my appetite. You can take the rest of mine.

Protagonist: (Pours Mei's bowl into his and pours that into a to-go bowl after leaving some money and leaves with Mei. Still eating.)

(Scene change to the park, on a bench.)

Mie: Dammit. I thought he was outta town.

Protagonist: A: You OK? (Best choice.)

B: Who was that? (Good choice.)

C: Girl are you broke? (Bad choice.)

Mie (A): Yeah, I'm OK.

Mie (B): Don't worry about it.

Mie (C): That's not funny dude.

Mie: Sorry you had to see that. I kinda... have some debts going around. Don't worry about it.

(The two sit in silence for a bit.)

Mie: Anyways, I should go. We Should hang out again sometime. See ya later.

(Leaves.)

Text Box: I feel a blossoming friendship with Mei.

...

This feeling-!

Arcana: Strength

Owner: Mie

Voice: I am thou.  
Thou art I.  
Thou hast started a new tale.  
This tale is the one that shall push you towards the justice you seek.  
Thou hast awakened to the Strength arcana.  
This grants thee a chance at the justice thou seeks.

Text Box: It's getting late. You should head home.

Event Two: (Open in the park.)

Mie: Hey, sorry about last time.

Protagonist: A: It's cool. (Good choice.)

B: What was that? (Good choice.)

C: Is everything OK? (Best choice.)

Mie (A): Thanks for understanding.

Mie (B): It's a long story.

Mie (C): It's... complicated.

Mie: Truth is I'm totally broke. My mom is too, so I tend to just build up tabs at restaurants around town. Worked well for a while, but it's come back to bite me in the ass.

I thought if I didn't bother my mom and got food myself, money would be less of an issue, but now every restaurant owner has it out for me. I can't really ask her for money though.

Text Box: Mei seems troubled. You should comfort her.

Protagonist: A: Pat her back. (Best choice.)

B: Hug her. (Bad choice.)

Mie (A): Thanks man. You're a good friend, you know that?

Mie (B): Woah woah! To soon man! (Pushes protagonist away.).

Mie: Anyways, I should head home. Have a good one.

(Mie leaves.)

(Arcana rank up!)

(Mie can now baton pass!)

Event Three:

(Open in the park.)

Mie: So then I said, I'm a black belt, but I can do much more than a black eye!

Protagonist: (Appears to laugh.)

(Three buff looking men approach.)

Angry Man: (Wears a torn jeans jacket and a white tank top. His goons wear the same outfit, but without the jacket.) Where's the money Mei?

Mie: Shit! These guys!

Man on the Left: 20000 yen. You owe that much to the Big Bang Burger. Where is it?

Mie: I don't have it! I just need more time!

Man on the Right: And who's this, your boyfriend?

Protagonist: A: That's right. (Bad choice.)

B: Maybe someday. (Good choice.)

C: If she's OK with it. (Best choice.)

Mie (A): (Blushes.) Dude, no.

Mie (B/C:) (Blushes.) Really?

Protagonist: (Stands up.)

Angry Man: Oh, you're gonna fight us now, is that it?

Protagonist: A: (Punch him.)

B: Not alone.

C: Well, I don't wanna touch shit like you.

Angry Man (A): Oh you're gonna pay for that!

Mie (B): Hell yeah! Let's do this!

(Understanding increase.)

Angry Man (C): You're dead kid!

Protagonist: (Dodges attack.)

(Proficiency increase.)

Mie: Let's get them!

(Fade to black.)

Text Box: You and Mie lay out the leader in one punch from each of you, causing his goons to flee.

(Return to park. Goons are gone.)

Mie: What weaklings! That was to easy!

Protagonist: A: Are you OK? (Good choice.)

B: That was fun. (Best choice.)

Mie (A): Yeah I'm good.

Mie (B): Sure was! It's great to show guys like that what for!

Mie: (Blushing.) Hey, about when they asked if you were my boyfriend, were you...

I gotta go. Sorry!

(Runs away.)

(Arcana rank up.)

(Player can now take out lower level shadows with a first strike, granting minor exp and money.)

Event Four:

(Open on the lake.)

Mie: (Holds a fishing pole.)

Come on you stupid fish! Gal's gotta eat too!

Protagonist: A: Is everything OK? (Good choice.)

B: Lunch is on me if you wanna go. (Best choice.)

Mie (A): It's... complicated.

Mie (B): Thanks, but...

Mie: I'm trying to fend for myself more. Not burden my mom. Money's been really tight as of late. I don't wanna burden her, so I decided to fish while we hang out. I hope you don't mind.

(Stomach growls.)

Protagonist: A: Is your mom... neglecting you? (Bad choice.)

B: Why not ask your mom for help? (Best choice.)

Mie (A): Dude, lay off with the accusations!

Mie (B): I...

Mie: Look, my mom and dad used to love each other. If I ever saw two people truly in love, it was with them. But then my dad got a new job at a Junes down at Inaba, good pay, but they began to argue about the money.

It was always the money.

My dad would stay in Inaba for weeks at a time for work, and visit on some Sundays, but they were always fighting about the money.

I'm scared if I ask mom for money she'll stop loving me. Just like they stopped loving each other...

Before the divorce.

Protagonist: (Shocked expression.)

Mie: They got a divorce after all that, and my mom couldn't find work. Sometimes, I think about going down to Inaba to work at Junes. It's not like my dad's bad or anything, but I can't abandon my mom.

Dammit I don't know what to do.

Protagonist: A: I'm here for you. (Best choice.)

B: It'll be alright. (Good choice)

Mie: Thanks. Means a lot.

(Stomach growls.)

Agh! Stupid fish!

(Jumps into water.)

Protagonist: (Shocked expression.)

(Fade to black.)

Text Box: You help Mie out of the water after coaxing her back to shore.

(Return to river.)

Mie: Sorry. Hunger pushed me over the edge.

Protagonist: A: You mean off the deep end? (Best choice.)

You OK? (Good choice.)

Mie (A): (Bursts out laughing.) Yeah.

Mie (B): I'm tougher than I look.

Mie: Well, I should go. You have a good one.

(Mie leaves.)

(Arcana rank up!)

(Mie can now remove status conditions from allies!)

Event Five:

(Open in the park.)

Mie: (Stomach growls.)

Ugh. Man I'm starving.

Protagonist: A: When did you last eat? (Best choice.)

B: My offer for lunch still stands. (Good choice)

Mie (B): Thanks, but I'll pass.

Mie (A/Normal): Man I haven't eaten since (three days ago). It sucks.

Text Box: Mie seems troubled and hungry, but she won't accept your help. Maybe if you were proficient enough to teach her to fish...

Less Than Three Proficiency:

Text Box: You should help her when you're more proficient.

(Event ends and must be repeated with at least three ranks in proficiency. This outcome does not consume time.)

3 or More Proficiency:

Protagonist: (Speaks)

Mie: You'll teach me to fish? Really?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Mie: Teach me your ways wise one.

(Transition to river.)

Mie: Like this?

(Casts line.)

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Mie: You know, you're pretty cool. Looks like you Americans know a thing or two.

Protagonist: (Turns away.)

Mie: Don't wanna talk about it huh?

Protagonist: (Shakes head.)

Mie: That's fair. I understand. Still, makes me wonder about-

(Line goes stiff.)

We got one!

Protagonist: A: (Help her.) (Bad choice.)

B: You can do it! (Best choice.)

Mie (A): Back off man I got this!

Mie (B): Hell yeah I can!

Mie: (Lands a massive salmon that looks good enough to eat.)

Finally! Fresh meat!

(Bites into the raw fish, spitting out scales after chewing for a bit.)

Bleh! But it was worth it!

Protagonist: A: Shouldn't we cook it? (Good choice.)

B: Let's make sushi outta that sucka! (Best choice.)

Mie (A): Something quick. Like sushi?

Mie (B): NOW we're talking!

(Screen fades to black.)

Text Box: You returned home and prepared the fish with Mei.

Mie: Oh man that's good.

Protagonist A: In America, there's an expression. "Kiss the chef."

B: Glad you liked it.

Mie (A): (Blushing.) Oh, uhhhh... didn't we both cook?

Mie (B): It was great. Thanks.

(Door opens. Kazue walks in.)

Kazue: Oh, am I interrupting something?

Mie: No madam.

Kazue: Is this your girlfriend West? You gonna introduce me?

Mie: (Blushes.) What? No. I'm just a friend.

Kazue: (Chuckles softly.) My apologies. Anyways, I have a case to work, so I'll leave you two be.

(Walks into another room.)

Mie: I should go. Thanks for your help. See you at school.

(Mie leaves.)

(Arcana rank up.)

Event Six:

(Open on the protagonist and Mie walking down a street, talking. Soon passing by two alleys.)

Mie: Man I haven't eaten in forever man. Fish aren't biting at all.

Protagonist: A: You gonna be OK? (Best choice.)

B: We can go grab food. (Good choice.)

Mie (A): I'll be fine.

Mie: Look, I told you, I only count on me, myself, and I. OK?

(Two armed men with knives corner the duo.)

Bearded Man: (Has protagonist at knife point.) You don't move an inch kid.

Mie: Ugh. You guys. Who you collecting for?

Angry Man: (Has Mie at knife point.) Oh, we aren't collecting. We're teaching you two a lesson.

Mie: Come on then! We can take...

Take...

(Staggers. Stomach growls. Collapses.)

Protagonist: (Appears panicked.)

Familiar Voice: Freeze! All of you!

(Kazue approaches holding a gun.)

Kazue: Both of you! On the ground! Now! You're both under arrest!

(The two men comply.)

(Approaches protagonist.)

Are you OK?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Kazue: Oh thank God. I'll call an ambulance. You make sure she's OK.

(Screen fades to black.)

Text Box: Kazue arrested the two goons as you went with Mie to the hospital.

(Fade in to Mie in a hospital bed.)

Mie: What happened?

Protagonist: (Speaks.)

Mie: I passed out? What?

Protagonist: (Speaks.)

Mie: Doc says it was from being famished huh? Nuts to that man. I gotta go. Can't have my mom knowing I'm here.

Protagonist: A: I'm worried about you. (Good choice.)

B: This has to stop. (Best choice.)

Mie: I know. I know.

Look, I need to think about some stuff. All I have to do now is endure, but I'll see you at school.

Protagonist: A: Stay safe at least. (Best choice.)

B: Get some rest. (Good choice)

Mie: I will West.

(Arcana rank up.)

(Mie can now endure a fatal blow with one HP.)

Event Seven:

(Open on river, Mie fishing with the protagonist.)

Mie: Hey... can we talk?

Protagonist: (Turns to face Mie.)

Mie: I... wanna say goodbye.

Protagonist: (Shocked expression.)

Mie: I'm going to live with my dad in Inaba. Work at Junes.

Protagonist: A: Have you told your mom? (Best choice.)

B: What about the Dawnbreakers? (Good choice.)

Mie (A): I will soon. I'm gonna call my dad first.

Mie (B): I'm sorry, but I can't stay here.

Mie: It won't be so bad. We can keep in touch, and Junes has this adorable little bear mascot that I honestly just love, so there's that. I just...

I don't want my mom to hate me.

Protagonist: (Speaks.)

Mie: Yes she will! I won't make her hate me!

Look, I gotta go. I'll see ya later, and...

Thanks for being such a great...

Protagonist: A: Friend? (Friendship.)

B: More than a friend? (Romance.)

Mie (A): Yeah. See ya later man.

(Leaves.)

Mie (B): I...

You know what? At this point, fuck it.

(Kisses the protagonist.)

See ya later cutie.

(Leaves.)

(Arcana rank up.)

Event Eight:

(Open on the river.)

Mie: (If romanced, blushes.) Yeah, still here.

Protagonist: A: You OK? (Good choice.)

B: You been eating OK? (Best choice.)

Mie (A): Not exactly.

Mie (B): Yeah, fish have been biting. But...

Mie: I told my dad about my situation and...

He said he's gonna come down here and "take care of it."

So, yeah. I'm screwed.

Protagonist: (Speaks)

Mie: You promise? You really think it'll be OK?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Mie: Thanks. Means a lot. Just gotta stay strong, right?

I should head home. He's gonna be arriving soon. See you later. Thanks for everything.

(Leaves.)

(Arcana rank up.)

(First striking weak shadows can now grant personas and items.)

Event Nine:

(Open on the river)

Mie: Hey...

Protagonist: A: How you holding up? (Best choice.)

B: Is everything OK? (Good choice.)

Mie (A): Pretty good.

Mie (B): Well...

Mie: I dunno. My dad came up, and talked to my mom. He said he'd cover all my debts and actually gave me a fair amount of yen too, said if we ever need money, call him.

Guess he still cares huh?

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Mie: Yeah. Anyways, I'm just glad that's over. Worked out pretty well but...

It's given me a lot to think about so, I'm gonna head home early. Hope you don't mind.

If Romance:

Protagonist: (Hugs Mie.)

Mie: Thanks. See you later!

(Leaves.)

If No Romance:

Protagonist: (Speaks.)

Mie: Thanks. See you later!

(Leaves. )

(Arcana rank up!)

(Mie will now take a fatal blow for James West!)

Event Ten:

(Open on park.)

Mie: There's something I need to say.

Protagonist: (Nods.)

Mie: I need to apologize.

Protagonist: (Confused expression.)

Mie: I kept denying help and pushing everyone away, because I was afraid of losing them, but if anything, that's would lead me to lose them. My mom was more than happy to help and understanding. She told me that she didn't care about money as much as she did about me. It feels so good to not worry about that anymore.

Protagonist: A: Glad to hear it.

B: Good for you.

Mie: Thanks. You really helped me out in all this. Means a lot. If you ever need anything, anything at all, just ask.

(Arcana rank up.)

Voice: I am thou.  
Thou art I.  
Thou hast heard this tale to its end.  
Thou hast forged an unbreakable bond.  
With the power of the Strength arcana,  
Thou shalt now have neigh infinite power.  
Power that will allow thou to reach the justice thou seeks.

(Mie has a second awakening.)

Mie: My persona!

Text Box: You have forged a bond that cannot be broken. You may now summon (ultimate strength persona.) The ultimate form of the Strength arcana.

If Romance:

Mie: You know... my dad left town today and my mom's not home. I'd suggest heading to your place, but I'm not sure how Kazue would feel about that so...

(Blushes.)

Let's head back to my place...

(Screen fades to black.)

Text Box: You spent some quality time with Mie.

If No Romance:

Mie: Now, come on. Let's go get some beef bowls. It's on me!

(Screen fades to black.)

(You enjoyed a good meal with Mie.)

(End of Social Link.)


End file.
